Tie My Shoes, Tie My Heart
by MINnaelf99
Summary: "ikatan tali sepatuku memang akan selalu lepas setiap saat. tetapi ikatan hatiku akan selalu kuat dan terikat selamanya dengan dirimu" KYUMIN ! Other SJ Pairing! . warning: Typos/Newbie/Abal/Yaoi/BoyxBoy/MPreg . RnR please? :D / CHAPTER 5 END !
1. Chapter 1

**Tie My Shoes, Tie My Heart**

Author : MINnaelf99

Genre : Romance

Cast :

main: Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

Other SJ Pairing

Warning : Typos/Newbie/Abal/Yaoi/BoyxBoy/MPreg

KyuMin is belongs to each other and this story is belongs to me, so they are all belongs to me *slapped

RnR please ? ^w^

* * *

Chapter 1

"aish.. lagi lagi"

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya namja berparas imut dengan gigi bunny dan mata foxy yang mengundang siapa saja untuk rela tenggelam di dalamnya mengeluhkan ikatan tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

Entah mengapa sejak namja imut yang biasa dipanggil Sungmin ini mulai belajar mengenakan sepatu bertali, tali sepatu itu selalu saja terlepas kembali saat Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kemanapun.

"haah.. kalau kali ini kau lepas lagi akan kupastikan kau akan berada ditempat sampah sepatu sial" Sungmin mulai bergumam kesal karena sepatunya selalu tak mau diajak kompromi.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya di swalayan yang cukup luas di kota seoul itu, ia mengambil bahan masakan untuk dirinya sendiri selama seminggu kedepan. Karena ia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya tentu saja ia harus memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tak mau harus makan di cafetaria setiap hari dan menguras uang yang susah payah ia kumpulkan dengan hasil jeri payahnya sendiri.

"kentang,lobak,sayur,wortel,daging ayam..." gumamnya sambil memasukan barang belanjaannya kedalam trolly.

"ah! Sepertinya masih sangat segar!" ucapnya saat ia mencium wangi buah labu kesayangannya dan melihat dengan teliti buah oranye kecoklatan itu sebelum ia masukan juga kedalam trollynya.

'sepertinya sudah cukup. Waktunya pulang dan bersantai' pikirnya dan berjalan membawa trolly itu ke kasir.

.

.

.

"ugh.. pabo, aku kan tidak bawa motor tadi, jadi berat sendiri membawa ini semua. Oh tidak ternyata aku juga membeli 4 kentang tadi, berat sekali aish" Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plum berbentuk 'm' itu dan tak henti hentinya mengumpat karena beban yang ia bawa dan harus berjalan kaki ke apartemennya yang walaupun tak terlalu jauh dari swalayan tersebut.

"argh! Tidak! Tidak disaat seperti ini!" teriaknya frustasi saat menatap tali sepatunya yang sudah kembali terurai dengan indah di sela sela kakinya.

'GRUSAAKK'

Sungmin kali ini hanya bisa bengong melihat kantong belanjanya jeblos dan membuat barang belanjaannya menggelinding kemana-mana, termaksud 4 kentang tadi.

"GYAAA! Tidak!" sontak Sungmin langsung berlari mengerjar gelindingan bahan bahan makanan yang akan menentukan hidup matinya selama sepekan mendatang

'BRUUKK'

Kali ini yang jatuh adalah Sungmin, kini ia sudah tergeletak di trotoar berbahan semen dengan sangat tidak elit karena menginjak tali sepatunya yang lepas itu.

Sungmin kembali mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat gelindingan bahan makannanya semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya digilas ban mobil orang yang lewat di jalan raya itu.

"tamatlah riwayatku..."

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dan membantu Sungmin bangun dari posisi tak elitnya itu dan mendudukannya dipinggir trotoar tersebut. Ia mengambil sisa belanjaan Sungmin yang tersisa dan masih bisa terselamatkan lalu memasukan semuanya kedalam kantong belanjaan miliknya yang masih tersisa banyak ruang.

"kau tak apa?" tanya namja yang berbadan tinggi dan sedikit kurus, mata bulat dan rambut ikal kecoklatannya kepada Sungmin yang kini menatapnya bengong.

"ng.. ne, gamshahamnida." Jawab Sungmin tak berapa lama sejak pertanyaan itu dicernanya

"kau mau kemana? Biar kuantar barang bawaanmu ini dulu." Tanyanya lagi dan kali ini terbentuk senyuman di bibir tebalnya. Entah mengapa senyumnya malah mirip seringaian di mata Sungmin.

"ah.. mianhae, ini benar benar merepotkanmu. Tapi kumohon bantulah aku karena ini adalah bahan makananku untuk seminggu kedepan. Mohon antarkan aku ke apartemen di sebelah sana" ucap Sungmin yang pasrah dengan keadaan memalukannya ini dan menunjuk apartemennya yang sudah tak jauh lagi.

"tak masalah. Ayo berdiri dan pergi dari sini, orang orang itu sudah berpikiran yang tidak tidak sejak tadi." Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil mulai melangkah ke arah apartemennya.

"tu..tunggu sebentar" ucap Sungmin yang hendak berdiri dan lalu mengingat tali sepatu laknatnya yang masih belum terikat.

Ia lalu mengikat kuat tali sepatu itu dan berjalan mengikuti namja itu dari belakang. Dilihatnya punggung namja itu dan berkali kali berterimakasih di dalam hatinya karena orang inilah penyelamat hidupnya sampai sepekan mendatang.

"eum.. siapa namamu?" suara merdu namja itu memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Lee Sungmin, dan kau?" jawab Sungmin dan kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Salam kenal Sungmin-ssi" ucap namja bernama Kyuhyun itu dan kembali membuat senyuman lebarnya.

Sungmin membalas senyumnya dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya. Entah mengapa jaraknya semakin bertambah jauh rasanya.

"ugh.." ringis kecil Sungmin mendapati pergelangan kakinya yang terasa ngilu, ah.. dia terkilir sekarang. Bagus sekali pikirnya. Sekarang tak mungkin lagi ia akan membuang sepatu kesayangannya itu jika harus berjalan dengan pergelangan kaki memar begitu.

'baik, karena aku masih membutuhkanmu saat ini. Kau takkan kubuang dulu sepatu jelek' pikirnya dalam hati pada sahabat karib yang selalu menemani langkahnya itu lalu melanjutkan jalannya bersama Kyuhyun yang membawakan barang belanjaannya.

.

.

.

"kuletakan disini ya." Kyuhyun meletakan isi kantong belanjaanya di meja bar milik Sungmin dan menyisakan barang belanjaanya miliknya sendiri dalam kantong itu.

"iya, terimakasih banyak Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau kau tidak menyelamatkanku tadi." Jawab Sungmin dan langsung duduk di sofa panjangnya karena ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kakinya yang menjerit kesakitan.

"hmm.. maaf lancang, tolong tunggu sebentar ne." Kyuhyun pergi dari hadapan Sungmin dan mengoloh seisi ruangan tersebut untuk mencari kain dan es batu dalam kulkas.

Ia membuat kompres dan kembali jalan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Ia buka sepatu milik Sungmin dan mengompres pelan luka lebam yang ada di pergelangan kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin terkerjut dan langsung berucap segan pada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tak perlu melakukan ini." Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan mengambil kompres itu dari tangannya.

"tak apa Sungmin. Aku sudah menganggapmu teman sendiri, tak perlu segan denganku ne?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi lagi dengan senyuman andalannya.

"tidak tidak terimakasih, aku sudah jauh merepotkanmu. Untuk hal seperti ini biar kulakukan sendiri. Dan eum.. darimana kau tahu aku terkilir?" Sungmin yang heran akhirnya bertanya, lalu ia meneruskan pekerjaan Kyuhyun tadi dengan mengompres kakinya.

"kurasa lalatpun akan langsung tahu jika melihat cara jalanmu yang seperti tadi Sungmin-ah.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos Sungmin.

"eh.. tidak sampai lalat juga kan Kyuhyun-ssi. Aish.. dasar orang aneh" Sungmin mulai terlihat sedikit dingin dengan orang yang baru saja ia temui dan mulai sok akrab dengannya.

"hahaha, ne mianhae.. kau ini sangat manis untuk ukuran namja, apa benar kau ini namja?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Sungmin yang tengah mengompres kakinya.

'APA? Aku dengar apa tadi? Orang ini tidak sopan sekali! Kenapa dia sangat sok kenal terhadapku?' gumam Sungmin dalam hati dan hanya memberikan deathglare terhadap namja yang baru saja ia temui di jalan ini.

"Kau tidak mau pulang Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin akhirnya hanya bertanya dengan nada dingin daripada ia harus bertengkar karena masalah sepele seperti tadi.

"ah benar juga, aku harus ke toko game setelah ini. Lain kali kita main bersama ya Sungminnie~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi chubby dan mengacak rambut Sungmin lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari apartemen itu.

Sungmin yang karena memang kakinya tak sanggup berjalan apalagi mengejar namja yang sok akrab dengannya itu hanya bisa menganga takjub dengan orang yang sudah menyelamatkan jiwanya itu.

"Si..Siapa yang mau bermain bersama orang sepertimu!" akhirnya ia hanya mampu berteriak sebelum Kyuhyun menyeringai kearahnya dan menutup pintu apartemen Sungmin.

'Dia aneh sekali! Astaga aku sedikit menyesal telah berterimakasih padanya' gumam Sungmin sambil mengusap pipinya yang sedikit sakit akibat cubitan gemas Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

"Minnie~ kau sangat menggemaskan~"

"Kyunnie sudahlah.. jangan cium aku terus"

"andwae.. aku akan terus mengecupmu sampai kau berteriak karena kehilangan nafasmu"

"kyunn..-mmhh! Kyu..-mmhh.. ngghh~"

.

.

"uughh..ti..tidak..jangan! JANGAN!"

Sungmin terbangun dari mimpinya. Entah itu mimpi baik atau buruk. Ia menyentuh dadanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah merasakan dirinya seperti habis benar benar berciuman dengan Kyuhyun di dalam mimpinya.

"a..apa itu tadi...?" tibatiba saja Sungmin merona merah mengingat mimpinya yang sedikit nakal. Dan yang membuatnya paling shock adalah orang yang ada dalam mimpinya adalah Kyuhyun yang baru saja ia temui tadi siang.

"argh! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau membuatku gila!"

**TBC**

* * *

Fuuh! Sampe sini dulu, ini Cuma sebagai perkenalan aja jadi gak mau panjang panjang. Sekalian mau liat reviewnya (kalo ada yang bersedia Review author baru yang belum berpengalaman ini)

Ini FF pertama author sejak mendarat di dunia Ffnet sini. Jadi masih baru dan seger banget buat dikritik para viewers. Mohon bantuan kalian semua w

Ini FF terinpirasi dari tali sepatu saya yang memang selalu terlepas dengan sendirinya jika sedang jalan jalan. Kkk~

FF ini ringan, pasti gampang ditebak jalan ceritanya. Tapi author bakal berusaha bikin supaya gak bosen dibaca.

Masih sangat butuh bantuan dengan kritikan. Mohon dibantu yaa ^w^

Gamshahamnida~ sampai jumpa di chap 2 ! :3

**-MINnaelf99- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is Update ! **

**Terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca dan masih tetap baca. Semoga FF ini akan terus menarik perhatian kalian agar membacanya sampai akhir tentunya dengan rasa yang puas :D**

**Dan sangat sangat terimakasih buat semua yang udah ng-Review. Author gak berenti senyum baca Review kalian. Bikin semangat banget! Balesannya ada dibawah ya! Dan kalo ada pendapat atau kritikan keluarin aja. Sangat author baru ini butuhkan (_ _)**

**Gamshahamnida~~ Enjoy Reading ! :D**

* * *

_Sungmin terbangun dari mimpinya. Entah itu mimpi baik atau buruk. Ia menyentuh dadanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah merasakan dirinya seperti habis benar benar berciuman dengan Kyuhyun di dalam mimpinya._

_"a..apa itu tadi...?" tibatiba saja Sungmin merona merah mengingat mimpinya yang sedikit nakal. Dan yang membuatnya paling shock adalah orang yang ada dalam mimpinya adalah Kyuhyun yang baru saja ia temui tadi siang._

_"argh! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau membuatku gila!"_

**Chapter 2**

"hah!"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat bangun dari tidurnya dengan terkejut dan merasakan merinding disekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasa tak nyaman seperti sedang dikutuk ditengah malam begini.

"brrr~ mungkin aku hanya kedinginan.." ia pun mengembalikan posisi nyamannya untuk tidur dan mengenakan selimutnya.

.

.

.

"ugh.. aku pasti sudah gila" gumam Sungmin saat mendekati toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Ia tak bisa tidur setelah bermimpi seperti itu, kepalanya mulai terisi nama yang masih asing dan menganjal di telinganya.

"ah Sungmin-ah!" nah kalau suara ini memang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Sungmin, ialah sahabatnya sejak kecil dan selalu bersama sampai ditempat kerja seperti ini.

"Eunhyukkie!" panggil Sungmin membalas sapaan sahabatnya itu, Lee Hyukjae atau akrabnya Eunhyuk.

"selamat pagi! Kenapa kau terlihat sangat lelah? Ah lihatlah, tali sepatumu lagi lagi lepas." Ucapan Eunhyuk berhasil menembakkan 2 peluru besar dan menembus hati Sungmin *apasih

"errr~ aku lelah karena aku kurang tidur, aku kurang tidur karena aku bermimpi,aku bermimpi karena seseorang mengangguku, seseorang itu mengangguku karena ia menolongku,ia menolongku karena aku jatuh, dan aku jatuh karena tali sepatu laknat ini!" Sungmin meledak dan melemparkan sepatu itu sembarang arah dan berjalan mendekati ruang ganti staff untuk mengambil seragam kerjanya.

Eunhyuk hanya melongo melihat Sungmin meninggalkannya dengan sejuta tanda tanya sambil lalu menyingkirkan sepatu Sungmin yang akan menghalangi jalan pintu masuk pelanggan.

.

.

"hey, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kau hampir merusak semua buku yang kau bereskan daritadi, Apalagi wajahmu yang seperti shinigami itu saat melayani pelanggan yang bertanya padamu, Dan kau juga bekerja tanpa menggunakan sepatu hari ini. Yang benar saja ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Eunhyuk akhirnya menyeret Sungmin ke ruang rest untuk staff karena ia tak mau mereka berdua dimarahi pemilik toko buku tersebut karena Sungmin ingin menghancurkan barang jualannya.

"haahh.." Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "entahlah, aku tak tahu hyuk, kurasa aku sudah gila." Lanjutnya kembali.

Iapun menceritakan kejadian yang ia alamin kemarin dan akhirnya bertemu Kyuhyun. Tak luput dengan mimpinya. Ya, hanya kepada Eunhyuk saja ia percaya sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal saat ia masih berusia 16 tahun. Kini ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan bekerja keras.

"astaga.. jadi kau mulai menyukai namja itu?" itulah kesimpulan yang Eunhyuk dapat setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa melongo lalu tertawa jelek kepada sahabat yang ia anggap sangat bodoh.

"kau kira aku ini apa hyukkie monyet! Kau lebih gila dariku! Mana mungkin aku menyukai namja! Apalagi namja seperti dia!" Sungmin segera meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan keluar dari ruang staff untuk melanjutkan kerjanya. Tibatiba saja...

'KRINGG'

"Selamat da... ?!" Sungmin yang baru saja menarik napas panjang untuk mulai bekerja dengan serius malah harus kembali menerima sport jantung melihat pelanggan yang datang.

"C..Cho..Kyuhyun?" Sungmin tergagap melihat namja yang sejak tadi malam memenuhi pikirannya, terbesat ingatan mimpinya dan membuat wajahnya blushing sendiri.

"ah! Sungminnie! Kita bertemu lagi. kaupun terlihat manis dengan seragam itu" Kyuhyun memberi salam sekaligus memuji Sungmin yang masih terlihat terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

Sungminpun mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba bersikap seperti pegawai walaupun masih terlihat nada dingin pada orang yang berhadapannya saat ini.

"selamat datang, silahkan lihatlah buku buku disini dan jika anda ingin membaca silahkan ke lantai dua. Sebelum itu tolong pergi ke kasir dulu." Ucap Sungmin berusaha ramah dan tersenyum.

"hahahahaha, untuk apa aku melihat buku buku membosankan itu? lebih asyik melihatmu saja Sungminnie~" jawab Kyuhyun dan ia berjalan melalui Sungmin untuk meraih kursi santai di dekat rak rak buku.

"apa? Kau..." ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat pemilik toko buku yang sangat galak itu datang mendekati Kyuhyun.

"kau sudah pulang kyu? Kalau begitu segera naiklah dan makan siang ne" ucap pemilik toko itu dan menepuk pundak kyu pelan.

"ne eomma. Ah iya, tadi appa menelponku katanya ia akan pulang cepat hari ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi" ucap Kyuhyun pada pemilik toko buku ini yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

Sungmin terbelalak kaget mendengar panggilan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan terhadap pemilik toko yang super galak dan tegas pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Belum lagi sangat kaget melihat pemilik toko itu dipanggil eomma. Demi Tuhan walaupun wajahnya sangat cantik tapi dia adalah namja!

"ah Sungmin-ssi, kembalilah bekerja! MWO?! Aish.. apa apaan kakimu itu? mana sepatumu hah?" teriak pemilik toko buku ini melihat Sungmin serta kakiknya yang hanya berbalut kaus kaki.

"a..a..ah! ne Heenim-ssi! Mianhae, kakiku sedikit memar jadi aku tak mengenakan sepatuku" jawab Sungmin terbata masih dengan shock attack yang baru saja ia terima.

"aish.. baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau begitu kau bekerja di kasir saja agar tak ada yang melihat pegawaiku seperti gembel tak punya sepatu" Heechul sang pemilik toko buku ini kembali meluncurkan kata kata pedasnya.

"ne Heenim-ssi!" jawab Sungmin sambil membungkukan badannya lalu Heechulpun pergi meninggalkan anaknya dan Sungmin lalu keluar dari toko buku ini.

"k..kau anak Heenim-ssi?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya untuk menuntaskan semua rasa penasaran yang ada pada otaknya saat ini.

"ne. Waeyo Sungminnie? Kau terkejut namja seperti ibuku bisa melahirkan anak tampan sepertiku?" jawab Kyuhyun narsis dan hanya mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Sungmin.

"dia betul betul namja bukan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan tanpa mengubris kenarsisan Kyuhyun.

"ne~ kau bisa membuka celananya jika kau mau dan berani." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi sambil sedikit tertawa membayangkan ibunya dilucuti. *Anak macam apa ini -_-

"ta..tapi bagaimana bisa..." Sungmin masih saja tak bisa mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Tapi dia memang tahu kalau Heechul menikah dengan seorang namja juga dari negri seberang, Hangeng-ssi. Tapi masih tak masuk akal rasanya seorang namja bisa melahirkan anak secara biologis dan bukan merupakan anak asuhan.

"ya, memang ada cara untuk para Homosex yang ingin memiliki seorang anak Sungminnie~ . tapi tentunya biayanya sangat besar." Kyuhyunpun menjelaskan sesuatu yang pasti Sungmin takkan mengerti sampai kapanpun.

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk pasrah dan mencoba menelan semua kenyataan yang baru ia sadari 5 menit lalu.

"nah, sekarang gantian aku yang bertanya. Apa kau benar tak mengenalku? Aku saja tahu kau bekerja disini untuk ayah dan ibuku. Kenapa kau sampai tak tahu aku selalu pulang jam segini dan melewati pintu yang sama setiap harinya." Kyuhyunpun juga ingin menuntaskan rasa penasarannya pada Sungmin, orang yang sudah sering ia perhatikan bekerja dengan serius selama ini.

"a..aku juga tak mengerti. Bahkan aku tak tahu Heenim-ssi dan Hangeng-ssi sudah memilik anak." Sungmin masih saja bingung dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

"aku selalu melihatmu bekerja disini saat aku juga baru pulang bekerja dari Starcraft corp perusahaan game ayahku, tapi aku tak tahu namamu sampai kemarin aku menemukanmu tersungkur di pinggir jalan seperti itu." Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui kepada Sungmin.

Tiba tiba Sungmin bergidik ngeri melihat namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia baru saja tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu bukan orang biasa, bisa bekerja di perusahaan game terkenal seperti itu bukan hal yang mudah. Ia tahu bahwa perusahaan itu tak sembarang menerima pekerja dan tak pernah mengandalkan sebuah koneksi untuk mendapatkan jabatan di perusahaan itu. ditambah lagi Kyuhyun memang anak orang kaya dari Hangeng dan Heechul yang sukses dalam bidangnya masing masing.

"ah... begitu rupanya. Hahaha." Sungminpun hanya berusaha mengumpulkan sisa sisa nyawanya yang sudah terbang karena shock attack yang ia terima bertubi tubi sejak tadi.

.

.

.

-22.00-

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengenal anak Heenim-ssi, Sungmin-ah! Aish kau ini terlalu cuek pada semua orang. Sekali sekali perhatikanlah sekitarmu!" Eunhyuk tak henti hentinya berteriak dan menasehati Sahabatnya itu sejak tahu bahwa orang yang diceritakan Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun sang anak pemilik bosnya. Sedang yang diteriaki hanya dapat menghela nafasnya sambil sedang mengikat tali sepatu pembawa keberuntungan yang sial itu.

"hah.. sudahlah Hyukkie, aku tak ingin membahas ini lagi. kepalaku sakit." Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya ia mengurut kepalanya sendiri.

"ne, kurasa kau harus segera istirahat dan jangan kembali lagi dengan wajah seperti hari ini besok." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil merapikan tasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"ne hyukkie. hah, waktunya pulang. Ini hari yang sangat melelahkan" Sungminpun meletakan baju seragamnya di loker, mengambil tasnya untuk bersiap pulang dan mengakhiri hari yang meledak ledak ini.

Tiba tiba saja Kyuhyun datang dari lantai 3 yang merupakan rumah untuk pemilik toko buku ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang staff dan menemui Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengobrol ringan.

"Sungminnie~ kau sudah mau pulang? Kenapa tak menginap saja di lantai 3?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"aniya. Tidak terimakasih dan sampai jumpa besok." Sungmin bergegas pergi sebelum Kyuhyun lebih mendekatinya. Ia rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini.

Tapi... lagi lagi...

"uwaaaaaahhh!" Sungmin terjatuh karena tersangkut tali sepatunya yang lagi lagi lepas.

'GREEP'

Sontak Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapan Sungmin langsung mendekapnya erat agar namja yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak dulu ini tak jatuh lagi dengan tidak elit.

Wahh, pemandangan yang sangat menarik. Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin dan menariknya lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sekarang jarak wajah mereka sudah kurang dari 5cm.

Terbentuk sudah semburat merah yang entah mengapa tibatiba muncul di wajah mulus Sungmin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat lengan kekar Kyuhyun melingkar dengan indah dipinggang ramping yang seperti yeoja miliknya. Dan setelah selama ini akhirnya Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Kyuhyun, mata bulatnya, hidung mancungnya,poni yang sedikit ikal kecoklatan, dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah bibir Kyuhyun yang tebal sedang menyeringai kepadanya. Harus ia akui 'Tampan...'

"ada apa Sungminnie? Wajahmu sangat merah saat ini.. dan oh! Degup jantungmu terdengar jelas sekali" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya yang dapat membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Sungmin sudah hampir pingsan saat ini.

"Y..YA! le..lepaskan aku!" Sungmin langsung mendorong kuat badan Kyuhyun sehingga berhasil lepas dari dekapan yang harus ia akui hangat~

Kyuhyun masih tetap mengeluarkan evil smirk memabukkannya itu. Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengikat tali sepatu yang entah memang membuatnya sial atau beruntung. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya asyik menonton pertunjukan tersebut sambil sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang malah berlawanan dengan apa yang diceritakannya seperti sangat membenci Kyuhyun.

"kekeke. Kau manis sekali Minnie~" satu lagu nama baru dari anak bosnya ini. Dan kali ini terdengar lebih sangat seperti yeoja.

"Mwo? Apa itu Minnie? Aku bukan yeoja tuan Cho!" Sungmin langsung mengadahkan kepalanya untuk memberikan deathglarenya kepada Kyuhyun yang masih menyeringai. Dia kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan mengikat tali sepatunya karena tak kuat memandang wajah tampan itu lama lama.

"eum, Sungmin-ah.. aku duluan ya." Eunhyuk yang merasa seperti nyamuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu untuk pulang. sementara Sungmin menatapnya tak percaya meninggalkan dirinya disaat seperti ini.

"Minnie, kau mau pulang? Biar kuantar. Apartemenmu lumayan jauh kan dari sini. Naik mobilku saja" Kyuhyunpun menawarkan dirinya setelah Sungmin selesai mengikat tali sepatunya.

"tidak perlu repot Tuan Cho. Aku bisa pulang sendiri dengan naik bus." Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Setelah yakin dengan tali sepatuny yang terikat kencang tentu saja.

Bukannya bilang baiklah dan hati hati di jalan, Kyuhyun malah mengikuti Sungmin sampai akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di halte bus.

"sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengikutiku Tuan Cho?" Sungmin akhirnya angkat bicara sambil menunggu bus terakhir di hari itu datang.

"aku hanya ingin mengantarmu Minnie, hanya sampai kau naik bus saja kok. Agar aku merasa lebih tenang." Ucapan Kyuhyun kembali membuat Sungmin terkejut dan entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit senang. Baru kali ini dia diperhatikan seperti itu sejak terakhir orangtuanya meninggal.

"uhm. Baiklah.." akhirnya Sungminpun luluh dan dia rasa tak buruk juga menunggu bus dengan ditemani Kyuhyun. Biasanya dia harus duduk sendirian di saat malam seperti ini.

1 jam sudah berlalu, entah mengapa belum ada juga bus yang datang. Sungmin mulai merasa gelisah dan ditambah tubuhnya yang lelah setelah bekerja membuatnya mengantuk. Belum lagi karena ia tidak bisa tidur kemarin.

"hmm.. kenapa lama sekali? Apa kau biasa menunggu sampai selama ini?" Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat bosan disana mengajak bicara Sungmin lagi.

"molla. Biasanya tidak selama ini. Ada apa ya?" Sungmin yang sudah sangat lelah melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 kurang.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang sudah setengah tidur itu. karena memang Sungmin sudah sangat lelah, akhirnya ia hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang masih menarik tangannya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya melaju ke apartemen Sungmin dengan mobil Kyuhyun setelah mereka kembali sebentar untuk mengambil mobil Kyuhyun. Tak berapa jauh dari halte tadi mereka lihat bus yang sedang mogok di pinggir jalan. Ternyata itulah yang membuat bus itu tak kunjung datang juga.

Setelah sampai di tempat parkit apartemen Sungmin, Kyuhyun terpaksa mengendong Sungmin yang sudah terlelap selama perjalanan pulang mereka.

Kyuhyun merongoh isi tas Sungmin dan menemukan apa yang ia cari, segera saja ia buka pintu apartemen Sungmin dan merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di atas kasur single bed nya.

"sudah jam 1 lewat. Hmm.. lebih baik aku menginap saja disini" Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai melihat tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak dengan indah di atas kasur itu. tubuh Sungmin mengeliat dan entah mengapa terlihat seksi di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun segera mendekati tubuh Sungmin dan ikut naik diatas kasur itu. di belainya lembut kening Sungmin yang tertutup poni hitam lurusnya. Ia kecup pipi chubby Sungmin yang sudah menggodanya sejak lama itu...

"ugh.. aku rasa aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan tubuh seksi Sungmin yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya dibawahnya saat ini.

TBC ~

* * *

Puhahahahah~ pasti pada kesel. Bagus banget yah TBC disini.

Biarin biar pada penasaran XD

Apakah FF ini akan akhirnya berujung pada Rated M ?

Gila juga author satu ini, pertama bikin FF disini malah mau bikin FF yang ber-Rated M.

Tapi entah juga, belum pernah bikin adegan yadong sebelumnya. jadi gak yakin juga.

Menurut viewers sekalian gimana? Mau ada bagian dewasanya atau gak? Kalau banyak yang mau pasti author bikinin. Sekalian latihan buat author baru yang abal ini ._. *innocent

Tapi kalo seandainya jadipun belum tentu di chapter berikutnya juga, tapi bisa jadi juga. yah lihat saja nanti :b

Yah mohon dibantu serta saran dan kritiknya ya~ *sujud

YOO! Bales review dulu :3

**Jirania : **hahahaha.. itu artinya kamu punya imajinasi yang luas :D

**Loveiskyu : **yah keluarkan saja pendapat kamu. Udah di review gini aja author udah seneng banget XD iya ini M-Preg :)

**MinnieGalz : **kkk~ iya tuh, diem diem suka di godain Kyu dia :D

**Park Kyumin : **here updatenya! :3 wah benarkah? Terimakasih :D

**Day KyuMin's Fujoshi : **kalo bikin Ffnya memang udah sering chingu. Tapi buat di Ffnet ini FF pertama dan pertama kalinya juga bikin Yaoi :3

**Is0live89 : **ini dia kelanjutannya ! jjang !

**S'read'r : **here lanjutannya !

**Vitaminnielf : **KyuMin itu harus selalu so sweet w keke~ dipastikan suka secepatnya

**Princess kyumin : **iya nih pikiran ming bahaya yah ! hohoho~ benarkah? Terimakasih banyak~ diusahakan selalu cepat kok. mohon bimbingan yaa :D

**Heeyeon : **WAW mimpinya. Kkk~ ini udah termaksud panjang belom? ._.

**Hyuknie : **terimakasih~~ eh? Hitam putih? ._. eum, kalo author sih terinspirasi dari tali sepatu author yg memang sering lepas orz

**Ayachi casey : **gakpapa~ kalo ada pendapat langsung dikeluarin yaa.. udah direview aja udah bahagia banget lho.. makasih ya :D

**KyuLoveMin : **semoga tetap menarik ! fighting! Makasih yaa :D

**Mulov : **kkk~ itu mimpi chingu~ tapi dia bisa mimpi gitu mungkin karena ngarepin juga :b

**Kyutamin : **diam diam Ming menghanyutkan~ XD

AND BIG THANKS TOO

**Sunghyunnie, CharolineELF, Guest, Kyumin4ever, BbuingBbuing137, laila majnun, Chikyumin **

Gamshahamnida~ Sampai jumpa di chap 3 ! :3

**-MINnaelf99-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is Update !**

**sampai sudah di chapter ini~ bagaimana? makin tertarik atau malah makin ngebosenin? **

**author harap bisa memuaskan yah FF ini.. still keep your support and review.**

**sangat sangat terimakasih buat semuanya.. banyak banyak terimakasih :')**

**okee.. enjoy reading ! :D**

* * *

_Kyuhyunpun segera mendekati tubuh Sungmin dan ikut naik diatas kasur itu. di belainya lembut kening Sungmin yang tertutup poni hitam lurusnya. Ia kecup pipi chubby Sungmin yang sudah menggodanya sejak lama itu..._

_"ugh.. aku rasa aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan tubuh seksi Sungmin yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya dibawahnya saat ini._

**Chapter 3**

-09.00-

"ngh.." Sungminpun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Entah mengapa pagi ini terasa sangat nyaman. Tanpa sadar ia ikut memeluk tangan kekar yang melingkar indah di pinggangnya. Menyamankan posisinya di pelukan seseorang yang seharusnya tak ada di kasurnya saat ini.

Tunggu.. seharusnya tak ada bukan?

Sungminpun membelalakan matanya saat menatap tangan kekar itu, otomatis bola matanya bergerak mengikuti pangkal tangan itu untuk melihat tubuh yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini.

Setelah berhasil memutar badannya, dan DOR! Terkejutlah dia.

'CHO KYUHYUN?!' ia hanya mampu melotot dan berteriak dalam hati setelah melihat wajah tidur Kyuhyun yang masih pulas. Sungmin jadi tak tega membangunkannya.

'Tunggu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa ini? Kenapa orang ini ada dikasurku dan memelukku? Dan astaga! Kenapa dia bertelanjang dada?! Tunggu.. kemarin aku akhirnya ikut bersamanya di mobil dan aku sudah tak ingat apa apa lagi. mungkin aku tertidur. Tapi kenapa dia masih ada disini?' Sejuta pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Sungmin dan ia masih saja terus berusaha berfikir.

"ngh? Minnie-ah.. selamat pagi~" Kyuhyunpun bangun dari tidurnya karena merasa Sungmin bergeliat tak nyaman dalam dekapannya. Segera saja ia sambar dan mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"! #$%^&?!" Sungmin tak mampu lagi berkata kata dan mulutnya menganga lebar setelah menerima kecupan di pipinya.

"morning kiss~ hehe." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis setelah melihat wajah tak percaya Sungmin.

"GYAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan! Pervert! Pergi dari kasurku!" Sungmin segera meledak dan langsung saja ia tendang Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun tersingkir dari kasurnya.

"ugh.. appo minnie~ kau ini kasar sekali. Padahal kemarin malam kau sangat manis sekali padaku." Ucapan Kyuhyun semakin membuat mulut Sungmin menganga seakan tak bisa ditutup lagi.

'BUGH'

.

.

.

"aish.. appo. Ini benar benar sakit. Padahal kan aku tak melakukan apapun kepadanya. Agh.." Kyuhyun hanya mengusap usap pipinya dengan tabah setelah Sungmin berhasil mencetak tinju di pipi berisinya.

-Flashback-

"ugh.. aku rasa aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi..."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya banyak banyak. Sungmin terlihat sangat seksi saat ini. Kyuhyunpun mendekat lebih pada tubuh Sungmin.

Ditarik pelan pipi chubby Sungmin agar ia dapat melihat wajah tidurnya lebih jelas..

"ngh.." Sungmin kembali menggeliat saat merasakan wajahnya yang berpaling.

"euhm~" Sungmin memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun dan menariknya agar tubuh Kyuhyun ikut berbaring disebelahnya. Sungmin memeluknya sangat erat seakan Kyuhyun adalah bantal favoritnya.

"ugh.. tidak min.. kau semakin menggodaku" Kyuhyun semakin tak tahan dengan aksi Sungmin yang malah memancingnya untuk berbuat yang 'iya iya' terhadapnya.

Saat Kyuhyun baru saja ingin menyerang bibir plum Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka itu, tibatiba saja ia lihat seliter air mengalir di sela sela mulut terbuka Sungmin. Astaga, ia berliur saat tidur.

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik melihat wajah tidur Sungmin yang menurutnya bukannya menjijikan malah sangat lucu. lalu ia mengelap air liur Sungmin yang sudah meleber kemana mana.

"tidurlah Minnie yeobo. Tetapi bersiaplah karena suatu saat aku pasti akan menyerangmu" ia kecup lembut dan sedikit lama di puncak kepala Sungmin lalu ikut memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan terlelap bersama.

-Flashback end-

"Astaga Kyu! Ada apa dengan wajah anakku? Aish anak ini!" Bukannya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang lebam, Heechul malah menjitak kepala anaknya yang miris itu.

"agh! Aigoo eomma! aku tetap tampan seperti appa, dan tetap tidak cantik sepertimu, tenang saja!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil masih mengusap pipinya, dan sekarang harus mengusap kepalanya juga. Demi apapun Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau kekuatan Sungmin yang seakan menyamakan sabuk hitam taekwondo.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu,hm? Jangan bilang kau baru saja berkelahi?" Heechul sudah siap menjitak Kyuhyun lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"aniya eomma. Ini memar karena aku tersandung dan jatuh, pipiku membentur tiang listrik." Akhirnya Kyuhyun berbohong daripada Sungminnya harus dipecat dan tak ingin eommanya shock karena berani beraninya pegawai tokonya meninju anak kesayangannya itu.

"aish! Sejak kapan kau jadi seceroboh itu? kau kira aku percaya dengan ceritamu? Sudah sana mandi dan makan. Jangan lupa untuk mengompres lukamu itu. jangan mempermalukanku dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu" Heechul memang bukan orang yang dapat dikelabui, ia memang sudah terkenal dengan IQ 150nya sejak masih duduk di bangku SD.

"ugh. Ne eomma." Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dan menuruti eommanya yang sangat pintar itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan! Ya Tuhan, bos pasti akan memecatku hari ini! Tidak.. kurasa dia akan membunuhku setelah tahu anaknya ku tinju tadi pagi. Sungguh apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi pada meja barnya yang sekaligus meja makannya.

Ia menikmati sarapannya dengan sangat tidak tenang. Pukul 15.00 nanti adalah shift bekerjanya seperti biasa dan ia mau tak mau harus bertatap muka dengan Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

'Ting Tong'

"ng? Tak biasanya ada tamu. Siapa ya?" Sungmin beralih dari meja barnya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya, dan saat ia membuka pintu tersebut yang nampak adalah Eunhyuk sahabatnya.

"Eunhyukkie? Tak biasanya. Ayo masuk." Sungmin mempersihlahkan Eunhyuk masuk dan kembali menutup pintunya.

Eunhyuk langsung duduk di sofa panjang milik Sungmin dan menghela nafas panjangnya.

"ada apa Hyuk? Kau terlihat sangat kusut." Sungmin menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran sejak ia buka pintu dan melihat wajah menyedihkan Eunhyuk. Lalu ia ikut duduk di sofa itu dan memperhatikan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Sungmin-ah... eum, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar ceritaku, tapi aku sudah tak perduli lagi. aku sudah tak bisa menyimpan ini sendirian dan kurasa hanya kaulah yang bisa kuajak bicara." Eunhyuk benar benar serius kali ini, wajahnya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang sangat memberatkan hatinya saat ini.

"katakanlah Eunhyukkie. Kalau menceritakannya membuatmu merasa lebih baik kenapa tidak?" jawab Sungmin dan ia mulai memasang telinganya baik baik.

"eum.. kau.. masih ingat dengan Donghae? Pelanggan yang seenaknya saja berciuman dengan seorang yeoja saat membaca di lantai dua toko kita sampai semua orang merasa terganggu saat itu?" Eunhyuk menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti Sungmin ingat.

Saat itu, pria yang bernama Donghae itu bercumbu dengan pasangannya atau mungkin yeoja yang baru saja ia temui saat membaca buku di lantai dua. Semua orang memandangi mereka dan melaporkan ketidaknyamanan suasana itu kepada Eunhyuk yang merupakan pegawai disana. Eunhyuk dengan susah payah menegur kedua pasang yang tengah bernafsu tersebut sampai akhirnya yeoja yang tengah bercumbu dengan Donghae merasa kesal dan memaki maki Eunhyuk. Yang paling membuat Eunhyuk panas hati adalah Donghae yang hanya memandangi Eunhyuk yang tengah dicaci maki oleh yeoja itu malah terkikik.

"ah.. tentu saja aku ingat. Kalau saja aku tak segera memanggil Heenim-ssi mungkin yeoja itu akan menghancurkan lantai dua. Untung saja Heenim-ssi itu sangat hebat. Kkk" Sungmin kembali memutar otaknya dan mengingat memori tersebut. Heechul dengan kata kata pedas dan seringainya berhasil membuat yeoja tak tahu diri itu merasa malu dan menarik tangan Donghae yang sangat santai dengan keadaan seperti itu dan pergi dari toko buku Heechul. kurasa aku tak perlu menceritakan bagaimana Heechul mempermalukan yeoja gila itu. terlalu menyakitkan untuk yeoja itu kurasa. Kkk~

"eum.. sebenarnya.. dia menemuiku kemarin saat baru saja pulang dari tempat kerja..." Eunhyuk mulai menceritakan apa yang ia alami kemarin setelah meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Seketika wajahnya mem-blushing saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

-Flashback-

Eunhyuk terus berjalan sampai ke parkiran motor yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, ia ingin segera menaiki motornya dan melaju untuk pulang. Ini juga hari yang melelahkan untuknya.

"hei.." tibatiba saja terdengar suara yang asing namun pernah Eunhyuk dengar sebelumnya. segera saja Eunhyuk menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut tanpa rasa curiga.

"k..kau..?!" Eunhyuk sangat terkejut dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia harus bertemu lagi dengan orang yang telah membuatnya setengah mati menahan kesal saat dipermalukan pasangan bercumbunya waktu itu.

"hai. Eum, kau sudah makan? Ayo temani aku makan dan minum sedikit." Eunhyuk dibuat heran dengan namja yang sudah ia cap Playboy itu, tibatiba saja namja yang bernama Donghae itu mengajaknya makan dan yang paling membuatnya heran adalah mengapa ia terdengar sangat sopan? Sangat berbeda dengan kesan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"eh..? eum, kenapa harus aku? Bukankah teman wanitamu banyak?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan ragu ragu.

"aku bosan dengan mereka yang selalu merengek dan sok manja memanggilku _'oppa~' _semakin lama semakin menjijikan saja. lebih baik aku ditemani kau saja,ne? Kumohon.." Donghae menirukan suara menyebalkan yang biasa ia dengar saat sedang bersama dengan yeoja yeoja jalang itu. dan lalu ia mengeluakan puppy eyesnya yang jangankan Eunhyuk yang lemas. Kurasa evil lord dan queen angel akan terayu oleh tatapannya saat ini.

"uhm.. ne, ne aku mengerti." Ucap Eunhyuk akhirnya pasrah dan mengikuti Donghae kesebuah kedai kecil.

Mereka memesan bibimbap dan tteokbokki, lengkap dengan 2 botol soju yang dipesan Donghae. Kedai kecil itu masih ramai walau sudah malam begini. Suasana ramai itu membuat mereka tak merasa terlalu canggung satu sama lain. Merekapun mulai mengobrol dengan santai dan lama lama mulai bercanda bersama.

Setelah kira kira 2 jam mereka meminum soju mereka, keadaan mulai kacau karena mereka berdua sama sama mabuk.

"hyukkieee~ aku muak dengan hidupku. Terutama dengan para yeoja itu! aku sudah bersikeras menolah mereka semua, tapi mereka tetap saja mendekatiku. Aku muak hyukkie aku muak!" Donghae mulai berteriak teriak dan menguncang guncangkan tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah sempoyongan daritadi.

"Hae-ah~ sabar neee~ aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang.. kau tak seburuk yang kukira. Ayo sini kupeluk.. kau pasti sangat lelah menjalani ini semua." Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Hyukkie~ aku lebih suka bersamamu hyukkie~ kau sangat menyenangkan.. sejak saat itu aku tak pernah berhenti memandangimu dari luar toko tempat kau bekerja~ kau sangat menarik perhatianku hyukkie chagi~" Donghae ikut memeluk Eunhyuk dan membawa kepala Eunhyuk untuk bersender pada dadanya.

"ah kau juga semakin menarik perhatianku Hae-ah~" Eunhyuk menyamankan posisi mereka dan menutup mata menikmati pelukan Donghae yang hangat itu.

"Hyukkie~" Donghae mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk dan 'CHUU~' ia mengecup bibir bulat seksi yang sudah mengundangnya sejak tadi. Lalu Donghae meneruskan kisseu itu sampai mulai berubah menjadi brutal. Ia menyerang dan melumat bibir Eunhyuk dan memaksa Eunhyuk untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengakseskan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Eunhyuk.

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk malah membalas kisseu Donghae dan lidahnya menerima pertarungan sengit untuk mendominasi kisseu itu. tangannya meremas rambut Donghae pelan untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia terima di mulutnya yang terasa penuh itu.

Mereka semakin terbawa nafsu sampai tak memperhatikan sekitar yang satu persatu menyadari pasangan HaeHyuk ini sedang bercumbu di meja makan kedai kecil ini. Akhirnya mereka berhenti setelah pemilik kedai itu murka dan mendepak mereka keluar dari kedai itu.

Mereka pingsan sebentar sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk sadar duluan. Saat ia sadar, ia tengah dalam pelukan Donghae dan tengan bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar. Wajahnya berubah semerah tomat direbus setelah mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka di kedai tadi. Demi apapun dia sangat malu.

Eunhyuk segera menyeret Donghae dengan susah payah dan menidurkannya di bangku taman dekat kedai tersebut. Ia menyelimuti Donghae dengan jaket yang ia kenakan dan segera pergi dari sana. Bukannya ia tak mau mengantar pulang Donghae. Tapi ia tak tahu dimana rumahnya, Dan ia sedang tak bawa uang yang banyak untuk membawa Donghae ke hotel.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk segera pulang ke rumahnya tanpa hentinya mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi antaranya dengan Donghae. Semburat merah terus menghiasi wajahnya semalaman.

-Flashback end-

"..." Sungmin tidak dapat berkata kata setelah mendengar kisah yang entah buruk atau menyenangkan menurutnya.

"eum, ming-ah? Apa menurutmu tentang ini? Ah.. aku sangat malu ming" Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ehm.. begini saja. sebenarnya aku tadinya ingin tertawa hyuk. Tapi kalau ternyata kau juga menyukai diperlakukan seperti itu aku jadi tidak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi atau kata kata sekalipun" Akhirnya Sungmin menanggapi cerita sahabatnya ini setelah bengong dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang malu malu saat menceritakannya.

"aku.. entahlah.. sebenarnya aku harusnya tidak suka dan marah. Tapi harus kuakui kau benar, aku suka diperlakukan seperti itu, dan aku tak menemukan kebohongan apapun saat ia bilang ia senang bersamaku." Eunhyuk melepas kedua tangannya dan menunduk sedikit mengingat mata jujur Donghae kemarin.

"ya, sepertinya kau mulai menyukainya Hyukkie. Eum, kalau kau sendiri merasa tak keberatan biarkan saja hubungan ini dulu. Kalau Donghae memang serius padamu dia pasti akan menemui lagi." Sungmin mengungkapkan pendapatnya untuk curhatan Eunhyuk yang 'wah' ini.

"eum ne Sungmin-ah. Gomawoyo sudah mau mendengarkanku" Eunhyuk akhirnya tersenyum. Senyumnya memang sangat menggemaskan, tak heran seorang playboy seperti Donghae akan tertarik padanya.

Akhirnya setelah itu mereka mengobrol bersama di apartemen Sungmin dan memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja bersama pada pukul 14.00

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan hatihati saat memasuki toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Dibelakangnya ada Eunhyuk yang mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang staff untu ganti baju.

'Apakah Bos dan Kyuhyun sedang ada di toko? Ah aku harap aku tak bertemu dengan mereka' gumam Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Merekapun bekerja seperti biasa dan kali ini Sungmin mengenakan sepatunya karena memarnya sudah tidak sakit lagi. tentunya berkali kali ia mengikat tali sepatunya karena memang selalu lepas walau saat ia sedang bekerja.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00 seharusnya sebentar lagi Kyuhyun pulang dari kantor ayahnya. Dan benar saja Kyuhyun sudah pulang dan membuat jantung Sungmin berhenti berdetak sedetik.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan rasa bersalah kembali muncul di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia tega meninju wajah tampan itu, bahkan Kyuhyun tak bersalah apapun padanya.

"Minnie~ selamat malam. Kau sudah makan?" Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin dengan hangat seakan tak ada sisa lebam di atas wajahnya. Sungmin malah semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. mianhae..." Sungmin menunduk dan merasa sangat bersalah. Ia tahu pasti sudah banyak orang yang menanyakan luka itu saat Kyuhyun berada di kantornya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan tak berapa lama dari itu ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke ruang istirahat staff Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bengong dan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Setelah berada di dalam ruang istirahat staff, Kyuhyun duduk disebuah kursi dan membiarkan Sungmin tetap berdiri.

"kalau kau merasa sangat bersalah sekarang obati lukaku Minnie~" Kyuhyun masih menggengam tangan Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat. Entah mengapa Sungmin blushing dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"uh.. eum, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ne aku ambil dulu obatnya." Sungmin yang hendak pergi dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun malah ditahan Kyuhyun dengan mengeratkan tangannya agar Sungmin tak pergi.

"kau tak perlu obat untuk menyembuhkanku. Kau cukup mencium dan menjilat luka lebamku" Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum setelah mendapat ide cemerlangnya dan sedikit 'nakal' itu.

"A..apa?" Sungmin hanya dapat terbelalak kaget mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau tak mau, terpaksa akan ku beritahu eommaku penyebab luka lebamku ini minnie~" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya dan Sungmin sudah tak dapat berkutik lagi.

Perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun, saat bibirnya hampir saja menyentuh pipi lebam kyuhyun yang menghadap kesamping, tiba tiba saja suara Heechul dari luar ruang staff membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan sontak menolehkan wajahnya.

'CHUU~'

Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dan saling mengucap salam.

'CEKLEK'

"Kenapa kau ke ruang staff Ky..." Ucapan eommanya terhenti dan handphone yang ia genggam terjatuh, sepertinya sedang menelpon Hangeng. Matanya semakin membulat melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapannya, yang dilakukan oleh anaknya dan pegawai yang sudah ia percaya 2 tahun terakhir ini.

"k..kalian..." Heechul terbata dan merasa tak yakin untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

TBC~

* * *

FUAAH! Bagaimana? Chapter ini sudah berhasil panjang belom?

Chapter ini memang sengaja author ceritakan hubungan HaeHyuk yang belom apa apa udah mesra banget *author mimisan

Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan alur yang terlalu tenang ini.

Author memang gak berencana bikin konflik yang berat. Mau banyak romance dan mungkin yadong nyempil~ kkkeu~

Dan karena semuanya meminta FF ini berubah menjadi Rated-M akan author lakukan! Huahahaha!

Tapi harap dimaklumi ya nanti kalo yadongnya kurang greget. Sumpah, author belom pernah bikin adegan yadong ._. (ini serius)

Mohon banget terus kasih dukungan,kritik,dan saran untuk menuju FF yang lebih baik lagi. *sujud

YOO ! bales Review dulu :D

**Princess Kyumin : **aniya~ chap 1 author bikin kemaren, chap 2 baru update hari ini chingu~ kkk. Benarkah? Jangan sampe dibilang orang gila lho.. ! saya setuju.. masih terlalu dini buat NC. Tapi nanti pasti author bikin :b gamsha yoo~

**Loveiskyu : **nanti yaa naiknya, belom sampe NC kok :b

**ArenaKyuminELF : **benarkah? Terimakasih banyak yaa :D tetep lanjut baca ne :3

**Sunghyunnie : **Yup! Akhirnya dia gak ngapa"in :b iya pasti kok. Nanti yaa :b

**Dincubie : **tadinya begitu tuh. Wah kalo gitu author juga ikut~ *digebukin Xp

**S'read'r : **bahahahah~ iya nih ketauan.. tapi gakpapa author juga kok :3 #plaakk nee~ gamsha yaa

**Ernacassieopeia : **iya, dia gak mau dibenci ming dan dia gak mau rape ming kalo ming juga belom ada perasaan buat dia :3 iya nih ming terlalu cuek. Hahaha. Kalo masalah bosnya itu namja dia udah tau chingu~

**Kyumin4ever : **yap ini dia jawabannya. Kyu belom ngapa"in ming~ :b

**Day KyuMin's Fujoshi : **pasti kok~ tapi nanti yaa :b sebelum ini di wordpress chingu. Disitu FFnya masih pada abal semua dan belom pernah bikin KyuMin. Ini yang pertama :3

**Is0live89 : **iya~ Sungmin terlalu serius dan dia juga terlalu cuek sama sekitarnya~ ini dia jawabannya :D

**Desroschan : **gak ngapa"in~ :b naik tapi nanti :3

**Heemighty : **NEK! Hahahah ini nih udah update :3 ane juga nunggu chap 3 Count The Step To Get You milik anda lho ! :3

**Liacintasungmin : **belooom~ sabar sampe bagiannya datang yaa Xp

**Mulov : **iya iya aku setuju deh sama kamu~ iyaa author juga gak kuat bikin cerita panjang panjang. Kkk~ gamsha yaaa~ :3

**JOYeerrElpeu : **hohoho~ pasti pasti. Tapi nanti yaa. Tunggu kedua cintanya menyatu dulu baru enak NCannya :3 :b

**Heeyeon : **kurang ya? author bakal lebih berusaha lagi :D makasih yaa.. pasti tapi nanti yaaa~ :b

**JOYcouple : **eits, saya tau sepertinya ini siapa :b nanti pasti dibikin kok bagian NCnya~ :3 gomawoyo :*

**Sparkyumin13 : **nah! Hancurkan TBCnya! Hoahahaha :D

**JaeRyeoCloudnia : **yup! Mood yadongnya on tapi karena wajah Sungmin yang terlalu polos akhirnya gak jadi ;b

**Chikyumin : **tunggu chapter nanti yaa :b

**Park Min Rin : **sabar yaaa.. nanti rated FF ini pasti jadi M kok :3

Gamshahamnida~~ sampai jumpa di chapter 4 ! :D

**-MINnaelf99-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is Update !**

**Sampai juga di chapter ini. Yap sudah mendekati akhir cerita~ jadi yang penasaran sama cerita FF ini gak bakal author gantung lama lama. Kkk~**

**Yak dan sesuai permintaan sekalian. FF ini sudah naik Rated menjadi M for 'Meyadongi' #plaks**

**Saya tak henti hentinya mengucap syukur dan berterimakasih banyak pada reviewers sekalian yang sudah mau baca dan meninggalkan pesan dan kesan kalian. Itu semua membuat author tak berhenti senyum gakje dan dan menambah semangat tentunya. Dan sangat bersyukur kalo ada kritikan dan saran lain yang bisa author terima :D**

**YAP! Enjoy Reading ! :D**

* * *

_Perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun, saat bibirnya hampir saja menyentuh pipi lebam kyuhyun yang menghadap kesamping, tiba tiba saja suara Heechul dari luar ruang staff membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan sontak menolehkan wajahnya. _

_'CHUU~' _

_Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dan saling mengucap salam._

_'CEKLEK'_

_"Kenapa kau ke ruang staff Ky..." Ucapan eommanya terhenti dan handphone yang ia genggam terjatuh, sepertinya sedang menelpon Hangeng. Matanya semakin membulat melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapannya, yang dilakukan oleh anaknya dan pegawai yang sudah ia percaya 2 tahun terakhir ini._

_"k..kalian..." Heechul terbata dan merasa tak yakin untuk meneruskan kalimatnya._

**Chapter 4**

Sungmin segera melepaskan tautan bibir yang saling menyentuh itu, ia kembali berdiri dengan tegap. Seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang karena keadaan mendesak ini. Kyuhyun juga menjadi ikut tegang karena Heechul masih tak berhenti menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"kalian.. apa yang kalian lakukan?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada yang sangat serius kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"mi..mianhae Heenim-ssi. Aku..aku tak bermaksud.." Sungmin hanya mampu terbata dan menundukan wajahnya. Tamatlah riwayatnya kali ini.

"Kyu.. pergilah. Tinggalkan kami berdua disini." Heechul menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi untuk berbicara kepada Sungmin. Entah mungkin itu adalah soal pecat-memecat.

"Tapi eomma, ini bukan salahnya. Aku yang memintanya untuk menciumku" Kyuhyun berusaha membela Sungmin, ia sungguh tak ingin Sungmin pergi dari tempat ini. Ia ingin terus bersama Sungmin.

"tinggalkan kami Kyu." Heechul semakin meninggikan suaranya untuk membuat Kyuhyun mengerti.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sungmin-ssi.." Heechul memanggil Sungmin, nadanya lembut sekali kali ini.

"n..ne Heenim-ssi.." Sungmin masih saja menunduk, ia mau tak mau harus menerima apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Heechulpun mendorong bahu Sungmin menyuruhnya duduk dan ia sendiri ikut duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi, ijinkan aku bertanya kepadamu.. apakah kau mencintai putraku?" Heechul bertanya dengan sangat lembut pada Sungmin. Baru kali ini Sungmin melihat sisi lembut Heechul

"n..nde? a..aku?" Sungmin kali ini mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap Bosnya itu. ia terlihat sangat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu

Heechul hanya mengangguk, kali ini ia tersenyum menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena pertanyaannya.

"kau tau? Aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu saat ini. Dulu Hangeng yang walaupun dterlihat diam dan seperti anak baik itu sebenarnya tak jauh dari kata pervert kau tahu? Hahaha" Heechul menceritakan dirinya dulu kepada Sungmin.

Mereka terlihat sangat asik dengan pembicaraan itu, bagaimana dulu Heechul terus menerus menolak Hangeng karena ia rasa ini tak pantas. Tapi Hangeng berhasil meyakinkan hatinya dan sekarang mereka berhasil memiliki seorang anak yang sangat tampan, Kyuhyun.

Tak terasa dua jam mereka membicarakan masa lalu Heechul. Sungmin terlihat sangat menikmati mendengarkan cerita Heechul. Ia seakan sedang mendengar kisah cinta ibunya sendiri. Ia merasa Heechul itu adalah ibunya.

"nah, jadi maksudku menceritakan masa laluku adalah agar kau tak perlu teralalu memusingkan hubunganmu dengan Kyu. Jika kau memang menyukainya makan jalinlah hubunganmu dengannya, dan jika tidak menjauhlah dari Kyu. Karena jika memang kau ditakdirkan dengan Kyu, semuanya akan dipermudah Minnie-ah~" Heechul sangat lembut pada Sungmin sekarang karena ia mengerti perasaan bimbang yang sedang Sungmin alami saat ini.

"ah~ setelah menceritakan masa laluku aku jadi merindukan Hangeng. Hahahah~" canda Heechul membuat suasana mereka semakin mencair.

"ya.. aku ingin bilang itu saja kepadamu. Aku pasti akan menerimamu sebagai menantu jika memang kau benar benar jadi dengan Kyuhyun. Aku sudah cukup mengenalmu minnie.. aku sudah tau seluruh latar belakangmu dan apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini. Kau anak yang baik. Yah secara pribadi aku ingin kau benar benar menjadi menantuku sebenarnya. Tapi itu semua tergantung kepadamu. Hahaha" Heechul terlihat semakin menyukai 'calon menantu'nya ini.

"eh? Eum... ne eomma.. eh?! Ani ani! Maksudku Heenim-ssi!" Sungmin kelepasan memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan eomma. Ia sungguh merasa seperti bertemu kembali dengan ibunya.

"ahahaha. Kalau kau mau memanggilku eomma tak masalah minnie-ah~ aku tahu keluargamu sudah tak ada. Kau boleh memanggilku eomma." Heechul menepuk nepuk kepala Sungmin. Sedang yang sitepuk sedang bersemu merah dan menunduk.

"aigoo~ manis sekali. Hahahah" Heechul memeluk tubuh Sungmin layaknya seorang ibu dengan anaknya. Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam dekapan 'ibu'nya itu.

"ah.. sudah.. kurasa Kyuhyun sudah seperti orang gila di luar menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Ayo keluar minnie-ah" Heechul mengusap rambut Sungmin dan Sungmin mengangguk tanda mengiyakan Heechul. Mereka berdua segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri dengan seribu tanda tanya dalam otaknya.

"eomma? Kau tak memecat Sungmin bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati hati.

"aniya. Kenapa aku harus memecatnya?" tanya Heechul balik dan ia hanya tertawa di dalam hatinya.

"jadi apa yang kalian lakukan daritadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi bukannya menuntaskan rasa penasarannya malah bertambah parah.

"kau tidak perlu tahu wajah lebam. Hahahaha" Heechulpun berlalu dengan masih tertawa karena setelah dilihat lihat wajah anaknya yang lebam itu sangat lucu.

"ah iya. Minnie-ah, kau istirahat saja dan makan malam lah. Ajak juga sekalian Eunhyuk dan kau Kyu, kau antar mereka ke tempat makan yang enak." Heechul berbalik sebentar dan pernyataannya membuat Kyuhyun semakin tenggelam dalam kebingungan. Sejak kapan ia begitu perhatian dengan pegawainya bahkan menyuruh anaknya sendiri untuk menjadi supir pegawainya? Apakah kisseu Kyuhyun telah mengubah Sungmin menjadi seorang pangeran yang kaya raya sehingga Heechul tunduk padanya? Tapi mengapa malah ia yang harus mengambil bagian bawahan?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun,Sungmin,dan Eunhyuk menuruti sang Bos dan pergi untuk makan. Mereka memesan Jokbal and bossam untuk 3 porsi, mereka terlihat menikmati makanan kecuali Eunhyuk yang daritadi merasa sangat gelisah.

"kau kenapa Hyukkie? Apa makanan ini tak enak? Tapi aku menyukainya." Tanya Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk yang terus mengeliat tak nyaman sambil tetap memakan daging itu.

"eum.. ming-ah. Ini.. ini tempat kemarin aku dan Donghae..." Eunhyuk tertunduk dan tersipu malu karena baru saja kemarin dia dan Donghae bercumbu ditempat ini. Hanya tempat duduk yang berbeda.

"jinjja? Kkk.. pasti kau sedang berharap kalau dia ada disini" ujar Sungmin dan semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah Eunhyuk.

"aish.. ming-ah.. jangan menggodaku" lalu tibatiba saja Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya, seperti ilusi dan dia juga berharap apa yang ada di pandangannya saat ini adalah ilusi.

"D..Donghae?" dengan susah payah nama itu terlontar juga dari mulutnya. Sungmin yang ikut terkejut ikut menoleh kebelakan arah yang diliahat Eunhyuk. Sementar Kyuhyun sedang asyik makan sambil mengutak atik psp yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun.

"Hyukkie? Kau ada disini?" Donghae ada di meja sebelah yang mereka tempati kemarin malam. Ia yang sadar namanya disebut tentu saja menoleh kearah sumber suara, Eunhyuk.

"eh.. euhm, ne" entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa malu, padaha itu hanya pertanyaan biasa.

"um.. boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" ucap Donghae dan Sungmin langsung saja menyambut dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

Mereka berbincang bincang sebentar selama makan malam mereka, Sungmin terus saja menasehati Kyuhyun yang masih seru dengan gamenya. Tidak enak sekali rasanya jika makan sambil bermain game, Dan masalahnya Kyuhyun bukannya diam tenang memainkan gamenya itu. dia terus saja berteriak dan bergelut pada game kesayangannya itu. sementara HaeHyuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat KyuMin seperti ini.

"eum, Hyukkie mau kuantar pulang?" Donghae dengan nada setenang mungkin memberanikan diri mengajak Eunhyuk pulang. Tentu saja ia ingin berbicara berdua dengan Eunhyuk.

"eh? Tidak perlu merepotkan Hae. Aku membawa motor kesini." Eunhyuk menunjuk tempat parkir yang tak jauh dari kedai makan itu.

"kalau begitu biarkan aku yang mengantarmu dengan motormu. Ayo ikut aku. Kami pulang duluan ne, permisi Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin-ssi." Donghae yang tak sabaran langsung saja menarik Eunhyuk pergi dan menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengikuti Donghae setelah mengucap salam pada sahabat dan anak bosnya itu.

.

.

Sekitar dua jam sudah mereka bersama, Kyuhyun mendapat pesan singkat dari eommanya untuk mengantar Sungmin pulang.

"ayo pulang Minnie. Eommaku menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu." Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak berkutik dengan omelan Sungmin tentang pspnya kini sudah menyimpan psp itu dengan rapi di dalam tasnya, ia menuruti Sungmin untuk makan dengan baik.

"ah tidak perlu. Tak mungkin hari ini busnya mogok lagi kan. Sampaikan salam pada Heenim-ssi ne" Sungmin yang baru saja ingin bergegas pergi langsung ditahan tangannya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah.. aku ingin mengantarmu Minnie. Lagipula apa kau tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti jika aku tak menuruti kemauannya? Aku pernah diceritakan appa saat eommaku hamil dan mengidam. Appaku pernah pingsan dibuatnya karena eomma memukul kepalanya dengan keras saat appaku tak mampu memberikan apa yang ia mau" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang tidak terlalu cocok dihadapan Sungmin.

Tentu saja Sungmin tak tega melihatnya, yasudahlah.. lagipula tak ada buruknya juga pulang diantar Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

.

"nah sudah sampai. Ayo masuk" ucap Kyuhyun terdengar seolah dialah yang menempati apartemen ini. Sungmin hanya iya iya saja dan melangkah menuju kamar apartemennya, di lantai 7 dengan nomor kamar 0137.

Segera ia buka pintu apartemennya dan langsung melesat ke pelukan kasurnya. Kyuhyunlah yang bertugas menutup pintu.

"ah..aku lelah..." Sungmin menyamankan posisinya yang sudah hampir tidur, sampai sampai ia tak sadar tengah menggunakan bokongnya dengan posisi sangat seksi untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai merasa gelisah kembali untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau belum mau pulang? Jangan katakan padaku kau ingin menginap lagi?" Sungmin bertannya sambil tetap pada posisi nyamannya dan menutup matanya.

"aku ingin makan dulu disini minnie. Bolehkan?" tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh arti menatap tubuh yang siap saji untuk ia santap malam ini. Ia mulai mendekati tubuh Sungmin perlahan.

"ng? Bukannya tadi kita sudah makan. Aku saja sudah sangat kenyang, Kyuu" Sungmin memutar badannya untuk menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, ia kira perut Kyuhyun adalah perut karet.

"ya.. aku masih sangat lapar melihat makanan lezat yang ada dihadapanku saat ini Minnie~" Kyuhyun semakin mendekati Sungmin, ia mulai naik keatas kasur dan menindih tubuh Sungmin. Dikuncinya tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu sehingga Sungmin tak dapat kabur darinya saat ini.

"a..apa maumu Kyu?" Sungmin yang sudah tahu dia takkan bisa kabur hanya menegang di tempat dan berusaha mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya.

"aku ingin makan minnie.. aku menginginkanmu~" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum dia akhirny mencium leher Sungmin dan meresapi aroma tubuh Sungmin yang memabukkannya

"Kyuu.. ti..tidak.. nghh~" Sungmin masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk lepas darinya. Namun kini Kyuhyun menahan kedua tangan Sungmin dan mengenggamnya erat agar Sungmin tak bisa melawannya.

Kyuhyun terus menciumi setiap lekuk leher Sungmin, mulai ia jilati leher yang jenjang itu dan menghisapnya pelan. Ia ingin memberikan tanda bahwa Sungmin adalah miliknya dan Sungmin harus mengingatnya besok saat ia bercermin nanti.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan penelusuran bibir tebalnya naik ke dagu Sungmin, ia gigit pelan dagu itu dan seketika Sungmin melenguh karenanya "nghh~ ti..dakk.." lirih Sungmin benar benar pasrah pada keadaanya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya begitu menikmati permainan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera melahap bibir plum Sungmin yang sudah menggodanya sejak dulu, ia meraup seluruh bibir Sungmin dan menguncinya dengan lumatan yang cukup kasar. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin untuk meminta ijin masuk dari pemiliknya. Namun Sungmin tak kunjung meresponnya. "anghh.." Akhirnya ia gigit pelan bibir itu agar mau membukakan pintu masuk untuknya. Segera saja lidah Kyuhyun melilit lidah Sungmin, berusaha mengajaknya bermain bersama sambil merongoh seluruh isi mulut Sungmin untuk mengabsen satu persatu dengan lidah ahlinya.

"anghh.. mmph~ aa..hm" lenguhan demi lenguhan tertahan yang Sungmin keluarkan saat tangan nakal Kyuhyun mulai bergerilia mengitari nipplenya yang masih terbungkus kaos yang Sungmin kenakan.

"ahhmphh~" Kyuhyun tekan nipple Sungmin dan menjepitnya dengan kuat hingga Sungmin mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman panasnya.

"Sepertinya aku menemuka titik sensitifmu minnie yeobo~" Kyuhyun semakin liar melumat bibir Sungmin dan tangannya semakin leluasa memelintir nipple Sungmin.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun melepaskan kaos Sungmin dan kaos miliknya sendiri. Ia menelusuri tubuh Sungmin dengan lidahnya dimulai dari mulut,turun ke dagunya, sedikit bermain di lehernya dan semakin turun ke dada Sungmin. "aahh.. annh kyuuhh..." Kyuhyunpun melahap nipple kiri Sungmin dan mengemutnya seakan ingin meminum susu dari nipple Sungmin. Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam meremas remas nipple kanan Sungmin yang menganggur, kembali ia pelintir nipple itu kuat bersamaan dengan jilatannya pada nipple kiri Sungmin.

"aaahhhnng~ kyuuuh.. jangaann" Sungmin semakin mendesah hebat menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun yang hampir membuatnya gila. Ia meremas sprei kasurnya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah puas bermain dengan kedua nipple Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai turun lagi dengan lidahnya dan menjilati sekitar pusar Sungmin. Tangannya langsung menurunkah celana Sungmin dan dilemparnya jauh jauh penghalang pemandangan indahnya.

"Kyuhyunnieh~ jangan memandangku seperti itu nghh~" Sungmin protes karena sedaritadi Kyuhyun malah memperhatikan junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang sempurna karena perlakuannya sendiri.

Mendengar protes Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mencolek sedikit ujung junior Sungmin. "aaahh~ kyuuhh.." Sungmin hanya dapat mendesah lirih meminta perhatian mulut Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh juniornya.

"Kau mau bibirku ini minnie? Juga lidahku untuk memanjakan juniormu yang sudah meronta untuk dimanjakan ini,hmm?" Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dan mencolek colek lubang junior Sungmin.

"aannghh Kyuuuh~ jeb..all" akhirnya Sungmin terpaksa melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Ia memohon kepada Kyuhyun untuk memanjakan tubuhnya yang menginginkan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Good Boy~" Kyuhyun segera melahar dengan ganas junior Sungmin yang daritadi ia goda. Ia jilat ujung junior Sungmin dan menghisap kuat batang junior Sungmin, tangannya tak tinggal diam menelusuri hole Sungmin dan mengusapnya sedikit kasar.

"aaanghh.. aahh uunghh.. fast..er a-ahh~" Sungmin menggelinjang hebat menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa seperti disengat listrik yang memabukan dan sangat nikmat. Tubuhnya tak berhenti mengeliat untuk merespon setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"aaarrhh.. aahh kyuuuh aahh uungh~ ahhh!" akhirnya Sungmin cum untuk pertama kalinya dan seluruh cumnya dihisap habis oleh Kyuhyun. Ia memasukan 2 jarinya kedalam mulutnya sendiri lalu melumurinya dengan sisa cum Sungmin, lalu Kyuhyun kembali mengusap-usap hole Sungmin dan menekan nekannya dengan jarinya.

"unghh.. ughh kyuuuhh~" lirih Sungmin lagi ketika Kyuhyun sedikit menggodanya dengan memainkan jari jarinya di hole Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaikan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin lagi, melumatnya lembut dan perlahan memasukan satu jarinya kedalam hole Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat ingin menjerit tetapi mulutnya dibungkam oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan sebentar jarinya itu dan dirasa Sungmin mulai tenang ia memasukan jari keduanya di dalam hole Sungmin, kali ini Sungmin lebih ingin menjerit namun mulutnya masih dibungkam oleh Kyuhyun.

"mmphh..nghhh" Sungmin semakin menjerit didalam ciumannya saat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya maju mundur dengan perlahan. Berusaha menyodok seisi holenya dengan kedua jarinya. Sungmin semakin menggeliat dan air matanya mulai keluar saat merasa tubuh dalamnya sedang dikoyak oleh kedua jari Kyuhyun. Ia menutup matanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"rileks yeobo.." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin lalu ia kecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin dan menjilat air matanya. Ia kecup juga kening Sungmin dan turun ke bibirnya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun berhasil merilekskan Sungmin hingga kedua jari Kyuhyun dapat kembali meneruskan aktifitasnya. Ia mulau memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya dengan cepat dan kesakitan Sungmin perlahan mulai berubah menjadi nikmat.

"nghh~ aahh annhh ahhh~" Sungmin mulai merasa menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun walau masih juga terasa nyeri bersamaan. Ia tanpa sadar menjenjangkan lehernya dan tangannya memeluk leher Kyuhyun lalu meremas remas rambutnya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat leher Sungmin yang terekspos segera saja kembali membuat banyak kissmark disana.

"annngggh~~" Sungmin mendesah nikmat ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menemuka sweetspotnya dengan kedua jarinya. Ditekannya berkali kali bagian itu dan desahan Sungmin semakin menggila dan membuat celana Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin sempit rasanya.

"aaagghh kyuuhh~ aahhnn aahh terus.. lagih ahh~" Sungmin mendesah kenikmatan oleh perlakuan kedua jari Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun segera menarik kedua jarinya membuat Sungmin mendesah kecewa.

"aku sudah tak tahan lagi baby. Desahanmu membuatku gila." Kyuhyun segera melepaskan celananya dan membebaskan juniornya yang sudah tegang sempurna berkat suara erotis dan tubuh seksi milik Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat sangat blushing memandangi junior Kyuhyun, ia alihkan pandangannya dari junior Kyuhyun yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari miliknya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Minnie-ah~~ apa kau sudah tak tahan lagi,hmm? Apa kau sudah membayangkan bagaimana juniorku memasuki holemu? Menyentuh prostatmu berkali-kali?" Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif di telinga Sungmin sambil juniornya ia gesekan dengan junior Sungmin. "unnnghhh~~" lenguh Sungmin lagi merasakan sensasi berbeda saat merasaka urat junior Kyuhyun menggesek junior miliknya.

"aahhnn~ uuhhm.. kyuuh~ jangan menggodaku terus aasshh~" Sungmin merasa hampir gila menahan hasrartnya saat Kyuhyun hanya memutar mutar juniornya di depan hole Sungmin dan hanya meneka nekannya kecil.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung memaksa masuk juniornya hingga setengahnya kedalam hole sungmin yang sangat sempit itu.

"aarrrghhhh~!" Sungmin kali ini berteriak menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Rasanya holenya terbelah dan terkoyak koyak. Air matanya kembali mengalir karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Kyuhyun langsung mengecup bibir Sungmin berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Setelah hole Sungmin dirasa sedikit rileks ia masukan lagi sisa juniornya dan kini terbenam sudah seluruhnya kedalam hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendiamkan juniornya didalam hole Sungmin untuk membiarkan Sungmin beradaptasi dengan juniornya. Ia terus menjilat air mata Sungmin, mengecup seluruh wajah Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Sungmin yang sangat berharga untuknya itu.

"apa kau sudah lebih rileks min?" Setelah Sungmin merasa sedikit rileks ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun segera menggerakan pinggulnya masih dengan perlahan dan Sungmin kembali meringis. Sepertinya masih sangat sakit.

"arggghh~!" Kyuhyun perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya hingga sebatas kepala juniornya lalu mendorongnya lagi dengan sekali hentakan. Sungmin menjerit kembali menerima hentakan itu.

Kyuhyun berkali kali melakukan itu hingga Sungmin akhirnya terbiasa dan jeritan sakitnya perlahan didominasi oleh desahan kenikmatan.

"aaahh~ aahhh.. aahh.. kyuuhh.. aannhh~" Sungmin terus mendesah menerima sodokan demi sodokan junior Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia genggam junior Sungmin dan mengocoknya dengan kasar. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk kembali memelintir nipple Sungmin yang menganggur.

Kyuhyun mempercepat sodokannya dan juga kocokan tangannya pada junior Sungmin, nipple Sungmin ia pelintir dengan kuat hingga sang empunya tubuh itu tak dapat berhenti mendesah kenikmatan saat tiga titik sensitifnya dikerjai Kyuhyun.

"aahhh sempit sekali minnieeh.. unghh~" Kyuhyunpun juga tak dapat menahan desahanya berkat tubuh seksi seorang Sungmin. Sungguh, hanya Sungmin yang dapat membuatnya tergila-gila seperti ini.

Sepertinya junior Kyuhyun sudah menemuka titik sensitif lain di dalam hole Sungmin, titik sensitif yang mampu membuatnya cum sekali sentuh. "Annnggghh~~" kali ini desahannya lebih besar karena junior Kyuhyunlah yang menyentuh prostatnya bukan jari lagi. rasanya jauh lebih nikmat.

Tak henti hentinya Kyuhyun menyerang prostat Sungmin. Terlihat tubuh Sungmin semakin gelisah ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Mengetahui itu Kyuhyun segera menutup lubang junior Sungmin dan memutar tubuh Sungmin menjadi menungging tanpa melepas juniornya dari dalam hole Sungmin. Kini mereka menggunakan doggy style.

Sungmin menumpukan tubuhnya dengan sikutnya di atas kasur, ia meremas remas sprei untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia dapat juga menahan cumnya yang semakin terasa mengumpul dan berontak ingin keluar.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Kyuhyun kembali menyodok nyodokan juniornya pada hole Sungmin dan kembali menubruk berkali kali prostat Sungmin. Ia meremas remas bokong Sungmin dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"aargghh kyuuh biarkan aku cum..aaahh kumohonn..asshh" Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit cum yang tidak bisa ia keluakan juga.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat in-outnya dan ia pun akan segera orgasme, ia hentakan juniornya dengan sangat kuat sambil melepaskan jarinya dari junior Sungmin.

"aaahhhhh~~" keduanya mendesah sangat lega saat mereka berhasil cum bersamaan. Sungmin langsung ambruk karena lemas dan Kyuhyun menimpa tubuhnya, sedikit menumpu pada tangannya agar Sungmin tidak tertimpa seluruhnya oleh tubuhnya.

Sungmin yang sudah sangat lelah langsung tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Sungmin, ia kecup bibir Sungmin lalu kedua kelopak matanya bergantian dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Tak lupa ia menarik selimut agar mereka berdua tak kedinginan.

"Selamat tidur Minnie-ah. Neomu saranghae" bisiknya di telinga Sungmin dan ikut tidur pulas bersamanya.

.

.

.

"uughh.." Sungmin terlihat membuka matanya dan langsung merasakan tak enak pada tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bagian bawahnya.

"aghh.. apa ini.. kenapa rasanya sakit sekali" Sungmin membuka selimutnya dan DOR!

Ia terbelalak dan melotot saat kembali melihat ada tangan kekar yang melingkat di pinggangnya. Bukan hanya itu saat ia kembali melihat kebawah lagi, sebuah atau sesuatu sedang tinggal didalam holenya. Ia telusuri pangkal sesuatu yang mengganjalnya dan menemukan tubuh Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAA! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan otomatis junior Kyuhyun terlepas dari holenya. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya terkejut karena suara Sungmin. "ngh? Minnie? Selamat pagi yeobo~" dengan santainya Kyuhyun berucap tanpa tahu ada mahluk yang sedang menatapnya tak percaya dan ingin segera meninjunya berkali kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku semalam hah? Arghh..." Sungmin merasakan sakit dibagian bokongnya.

"huh? Seharusnya kau sudah tau minnie~ bukankah kaulah yang memohon semalam padaku untuk memanjakanmu hmm?" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dan mengingat kejadian semalam dengan tersenyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"a-apa?" Sungmin terlihat blushing sendiri karena kata katanya semalam. "t..tapi kaulah yang menggodaku duluan kyu! Kau jahat! Tak seharusnya kau begini padaku! Keluar kau bocah gila! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!" Sungmin terlihat panik dan mengucapkan sembarang kata asalkan Kyuhyun tak terus menggodanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tak tersenyum lagi mendengat perkataannya.

"hmm.. jadi kau masih tak mengerti perasaanku padamu minnie?" Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit murung kali ini.

"bicara apa kau? Aku tak mengerti dan cepatlah pergi dari sini." Sungmin kembali mendinginkan suaranya dan menolehkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Ia benar benar malu saat ini.

"aku mencintaimu Minnie-ah.. apa sedikitpun kau tak memiliki perasaan kepadaku?" Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin dengan serius.

"hentikan Cho Kyuhyun! Pergi sekarang atau aku akan berteriak!" Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya dan menutup matanya juga. Ia sangat takut sekarang.

"baiklah.. aku mengerti." Kyuhyun segera mengenakan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan segera keluar dari apartemen Sungmin dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"a..apa ini... kenapa sekarang rasanya sakit sekali disini... hiks..." Sungmin terjatuh di lantai dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak, keluar sudah bulir bulir air matanya dan mengucur dengan deras di kedua pipinya.

Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanya dengan Kyuhyun?

Apakah Kyuhyun akan menyerah kali ini untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin?

TBC~

* * *

YAK! Sesuai permintaan seluruh viewers author sudah membuatkan NC-annya KYUMIN !

Bagaimana? Pasti kurang hot ya.. yah author memang baru kali ini membuat adegan Yadong. Jadi harap maklum yaa..

Rated FF ini sudah naik jadi M. Jadi jika ingin mencarinya lagi carilah di kategori M ~

Dan.. oh Tuhan.. membuat adegan NCan itu cukup sulit ternyata ._. bahasanya pasti amburadul orz

Dan disini baru author munculkan konfliknya~ yaa untuk selanjutnya baca di chapter berikutnya~

Kemungkinan nanti ada bagian NC lagi kalau memungkinkan tapi ya :3

YOO! Bales review dulu :D

**risasparkyumin :** wah benarkah? kalau begitu terimakasih banyak yaaaa *sujud (_ _)

**Sunghyunnie :** kekek~ disini baru NC-an :3 iya dia shocked tapi sekaligus seneng :3

**Mulov :** kalo yang ini udah panjang belom ._. susah ya bikin satu chapter biar panjang ._. bahahahah~ restuin kok :D hahahah tapi hyukkienya juga suka digituin kok :b

**desrorschan** : ini jawabannya~~~ :D

**Sparkyumin13 :** Kyuhyun memilih tempat aman biar gak ada yang masuk kayak Heenim lagi nanti :3

**Park Min Rin :** kkk~ HaeHyuk memang selalu begitu :3

**AIDASUNGMIN :** kalo yang ini udah termaksud panjang belom? ._.

**Heeyeon :** kkk *tadangin ember wiihh itu yeoja pasti sakit hati XD

**MinnieGalz :** dan ternyataaahh~

**cottoncandyme :** wahh makasih yaa :D kan mingnya udah kaget waktu dia sadar kyuhyun topless jadi gak dibahas lagi ._.

**Cho Kyu Chely :** hahaha gak sampe bunuh kok :3 KyuMin selalu so sweet ~~

**Rosa Damascena :** kyaaaa~ ini jawabannya :3

**CharolineELF :** kkke~ KYUMIN harus so sweet~ yap ini diaaaa

**is0live89 :** kkk. asalkan tonjokan dari ming, kyu rela :b yup! begitu juga dengan Hae~ restuuuu dooonggg~~ *kibarkan bendera KYUMIN

**suciaticitrau :** ahahaha gwaenchana. makasih banyak udah mau baca yaa :3 iya kasian yaa XD awas kucing galak X3 *dicincang Heenim yang diduking Hangeng

**vitaminnielf :** Kyu selalu napsu kalo sama ming~ hahahah~ sayang yah padahal ;b yup. Kyu selalu meratiin ming. tapi mingnya malah cuek~ hahaha. yah untuk FF ini munculnya 3 couple aja cukup :3 hahahah~ ini udah pindah :3

**hibiki kurenai :** yup~ hahahah jangan ditambahin deh nanti tampannya berkurang lama lama dihajar XD *digampar sparkyu

**ernacassieopeia :** buahahahah ~ XDD yup tentunyaaa~ udah di rape nih disini, tunggu kelanjutannya ya :b

**Rio :** hahahah~ teruslah tertawa selama masih bisa tertawa ;3

**ArenaKyuminELF :** wuahahah pengakuan :b

**S'read'r** : iya nih yang tabah ya kyu :b yup gantinya ditonjok. kkk yeap author juga suka Haehyuk~ trus baru HanChul~ makana 3 couple itu yang dimasukin disini :3

**Princess Kyumin** : YUP! disini akhirnya! tapi maap kalo kurang hot yaa.. maklum baru pertama.. masih virgin otak authornya.. XD bahahah~ untungnya gak dilanjutin di bawah pohon ya.. XD

**titatittu** : benarkah? makasih banyak yaaa~ yup! cuma dia susah ngakunya aja :D

Gamshahamnida~ sampai jumpa di chapter 5 ! :3

**-MINnaelf99- **


	5. Chapter 5 end

**Chapter 5 is Update !**

**Sampai di chapter terakhir dari FF ini.**

**Author ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya atas semua dukungan dan reviewer sekalian. Itu sangat mendorong author dan akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan FF ini.**

**Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan disana sini. Tapi mohon tetap terus dukung author di cerita cerita selanjutnya ya! **

**Author sangat mencintai kalian semuaaaa~**

**YEAH! Enjoy Reading ! :D**

* * *

_"hmm.. jadi kau masih tak mengerti perasaanku padamu minnie?" Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit murung kali ini._

_"bicara apa kau? Aku tak mengerti dan cepatlah pergi dari sini." Sungmin kembali mendinginkan suaranya dan menolehkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Ia benar benar malu saat ini._

_"aku mencintaimu Minnie-ah.. apa sedikitpun kau tak memiliki perasaan kepadaku?" Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin dengan serius._

_"hentikan Cho Kyuhyun! Pergi sekarang atau aku akan berteriak!" Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya dan menutup matanya juga. Ia sangat takut sekarang._

_"baiklah.. aku mengerti." Kyuhyun segera mengenakan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan segera keluar dari apartemen Sungmin dan meninggalkannya sendirian._

_"a..apa ini... kenapa sekarang rasanya sakit sekali disini... hiks..." Sungmin terjatuh di lantai dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak, keluar sudah bulir bulir air matanya dan mengucur dengan deras di kedua pipinya._

**Chapter 5**

"Hyukkie, rumahmu dimana? Biar kuantar" Donghae memakaikan helm untuk Eunhyuk dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"um., sebenarnya tak perlu repot repot Hae.. aku bisa pulang sendiri" Eunhyuk masih saja terus menolak tawaran Donghae.

"Hyukkie, aku ingin bicara.. izinkan aku untuk berdua denganmu sebentar saja. jika aku sudah selesai aku akan pulang nanti." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan intens, baru kali ini dia terlihat sangat serius.

"eum, ne arrayo" Eunhyuk akhirnya menuruti Donghae dan duduk di jok belakang. Donghae mulai menyalakan motor Eunhyuk dan melaju menuju alamat yang Eunhyuk sebutkan.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai kira kira setengah jam dari kedai makan itu, mereka segera memasuki rumah Eunhyuk. Tentunya setelah memarkirkan motor Eunhyuk di bagasi rumahnya.

"Hyukkie, kau tinggal sendiri disini? " tanya Donghae memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Rumah yang cukup besar itu terlihat sangat sepi.

"ya. Pasti aneh yah rumah yang cukup luas ini ditinggali sendiri oleh orang sepertiku." Eunhyuk mengambil minuman untuk Donghae dari kulkas yang berada dekat ruang tamu rumahnya.

"eum, rumah ini milikmu sendiri atau mengontrak?" tanya Donghae lagi lalu duduk di sofa yang simple tapi berkelas di ruang tamu Eunhyuk.

"mm, bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya rumah ini milik kedua orangtuaku. Tapi mereka bercerai dan meninggalkanku rumah ini. Jadi rumah ini sekarang milikku kan? Hahaha" Eunhyuk meletakan gelas berisi minuman itu di meja dekat Donghae.

"jinjja? Eum, bagaimana orangtuamu bisa bercerai?" Donghae tak segera mengambil minumannya melainkan menatap Eunhyuk untuk menunggu cerita panjang darinya.

"yah, mereka bercerai karena aku." Eunhyuk sedikit menundukan kepalanya, memutar kembali rekaman memorinya dulu disaat kedua orangtuanya masih berada disisinya.

-flashback-

'BRAAAKKK'

"Eunhyukkie.." panggil lemah ibunya dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih sangat kurus, usianya baru 16 tahun.

"eomma.. mian..mianhae eomma. Ini semua salahku. Hiks" Eunhyuk membalas pelukan ibunya erat dan menangis sejadi jadinya di pundak ibunya.

"tidak.. ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku Hyukkie-chagi. Seharusnya aku saja yang pergi, kalau aku yang pergi kau tidak akan berada dalam keadaan bahaya seperti barusan Hyukkie" Eommanya mengusap pelan pipi tirus Eunhyuk dan tersenyum disaat seluruh tubuhnya penuh darah.

Ia tertabrak mobil setelah menyelamatkan Eunhyuk yang sedang pergi untuk mengantar berkas kantor ayahnya yang tertinggal. Tetapi karena Eunhyuk lupa membawa uang untuk ongkos perginya, ibunya menyusulnya pergi. Ia lihat Eunhyuk hampir tertabrak mobil saat menyebrangi jalan itu. sebagai ibu, tentu saja ia akan langsung berlari menyelamatkan Eunhyuk tanpa memperdulikan resikonya.

"Eunhyukkie.. kau harus segera memberikan berkas ini kepada appa. Ia sangat membutuhkannya kau tahu? Cepatlah pergi." Ibunya terlihat hampir memejamkan matanya dan pingsan di tengah jalan tersebut. Segerombolan warga mulai datang dan menyelamatkan ibu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk saa itu masih terbengong dan hanya dapat menangis melihat ibunya.

Ia tak memperdulikan berkas itu, ia meninggalkannya disembarang tempat dan menemani ibunya menuju rumah sakit. Dengan cepat ibunya ditolong oleh dokter dengan operasi. Setelah 4 jam berlalu, untunglah ibunya masih terselamatkan dari kecelakaan naas itu.

Eunhyuk segera menelpon ayahnya untu memberitahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun setelah menceritakan itu ayahnya langsung memaki makinya karena berkas itu tak dibawa dan langsung menutup telpon itu. Ia tak tahu bahwa berkas itu adalah berkas perusahaan ayahnya yang sangat penting dan berkat hilangnya berkas itu perusahaan ayah Eunhyuk bangkrut.

Ayah Eunhyuk terlihat sangat stress setiap berada dirumah dengan Eunhyuk, Ibunya masih tinggal dirumah sakit dan perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut. Ayah Eunhyuk pergi menemui Ibu Eunhyuk dan bukannya menjenguk, ia malah memarahi ibu yang malang itu

"seharusnya kau mengantarkan berkas itu dan sampai di tanganku yeoja bodoh!" Ayahnya terus memaki Ibunya yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit dengan keadaan lemah.

"mianhae suamiku.. aku tahu ini salahku. Saat itu aku sedang demam tinggi jadi aku meminta Eunhyuk mengantarkannya. Aku tak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini.." ibunya mulai menangis dan terus meminta maaf kepada suaminya itu.

"kau ini tahu sendiri kan anak itu bodoh dan tak berguna! Kau lebih baik menyuruh pembantu daripada anakmu itu! dia hanya dapat membuat kekacauan saja!" Ayahnya terlihat semakin murka dan wajahnya semakin merah karena emosi.

"tidak! Dia itu anakmu Tuan Lee! Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu! dia anak yang baik dan tidak bodoh!" Ibu Eunhyuk membelanya dan memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk melawan suaminya pertama kalinya.

"TERSERAH KAU SAJALAH! Aku sudah tak perduli lagi dengan semua ini! Sana kau cari saja suami yang kaya dan bisa menggantikanku untuk mengurusimu yang penyakitan dan anakmu yang bodoh itu! lebih baik kita bercerai." Ayah Eunhyuk keluar dari ruang rawat ibu Eunhyuk dan menemukan Eunhyuk yang sudah menangis di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"kau memang anak yang tidak berguna" kata kata Ayahnya membuat Eunhyuk lemas dan tertunduk. Ayahnya segera pergi dari sana dan memulai kehidupan barunya, mungkin akan menikah lagi dengan yeoja cantik.

Setelah beberapa hari sejak itu, penyakit ibunya semakin parah dan kembali kehilangan kesadarannya karena shock dan stress yang ia alami setelah ditinggalkan suaminya. rumah sakit sudah tak dapat mentolerir penunggakan biaya untuk rumah sakit ibunya. Sekeras apapun Eunhyuk memohon dan menangis, akhirnya selang ibunya dicabut dan ibunya meninggal disana.

Sejak saat itu Eunhyuk tinggal sendirian di rumah itu dan bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri hingga akhirnya bekerja menetap di toko buku milik Heechul.

-Flashback End-

"Bahkan aku belum sempat untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat eommaku masih sadar..." Eunhyuk sudah menangis sejadi jadinya mengingat kenangan pahit yang ia alami dulu. Hatinya kembali tersayat saat ia kembali menyadari semua itu terjadi karenanya.

Donghae langsung menarik tubuh kurus Eunhyuk dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya, ia berharap dapat memberikan kehangatan keluarganya yang sudah lama tak ada di dekat Eunhyuk.

"tidak.. kau tak bersalah Hyukkie.. jika aku jadi kau disaat posisi seperti itu tentu aku juga akan memilih menemani eommaku kerumah sakit daripada mengantar berkas itu. kau tak seharusnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Keadaanlah yang memang terpaksa berjalan seperti itu Hyukkie." Donghae mengusap pelan punggung Eunhyuk dan berkali kali mengecup keningnya untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat ia cintai.

"tidak. Itu semua tetaplah salahku Hae.. seandainya aku lebih berhati hati saat itu. bodoh.. aku sangat bodoh..." Eunhyuk kembali menangis dan memeluk Donghae lebih erat. Mencari ketenangan di tubuh itu.

"sstt.. sekarang berhentilah menangis. Daripada kau menyesali perbuatan yang bukan salahmu itu, lebih baik kau berdoa untuk ketenangan eommamu disana dan untuk kebahagiaan appamu ?" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata Eunhyuk dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, benar apa kata Donghae. Mau sampai kapanpun ia menyesali perbuatannya dan terus menangis itu takkan merubah kenyataan yang ada. Lebih baik ia melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"arrayo Hae.. gomawoyo" Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil kepada Donghae, baru ini ia menerima sebuah perhatian tulus sejak ditinggal sendiri selama ini.

"Hyukkie, sekarang aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bolehkah?" Tanya Donghae hati hati dan mengusap pipi Eunhyuk.

"apa itu Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk balik dan memandangi wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Hyukkie.. aku.. aku rasa aku.. euhm.." Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia bingung bagaimana harus mengucapkannya.

"eung?" Eunhyuk terlihat bingung dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

'Glup. Aish.. kenapa dia sangat imut disaat seperti ini? Apa dia tak takut aku akan langsung menyerangnya?' batin Donghae dan bersusah payah menelan ludahnya berkali kali karena mahluk polos di depannya saat ini.

"e..e..e.. aku.. aish.. apa kau tak terpikirkan apapun saat ada seseorang yang dengan gugup bicara denganmu dan terbata mengatakan sesuatu?" Donghae jadi salah tingkah, haruskah ia terlihat memalukan disaat seperti ini?

"euhm.. saat seseorang dengan gugup bicara dan terbata mengatakan sesuatu?" Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sebentar, entah pergi kemana insting yang biasa ia dapatkan disaat saat tertentu.

"eh...? kau... jangan bilang kaaauuu...?" sepertinya insting yang baru saja dibicarakan sudah kembali. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah dan ia sedikit memundurkan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan Donghae karena gugup.

"apa kau sudah mengerti? Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?" Donghae tersenyum dan memandangi wajah 'calon uke' nya itu.

"euhm... tidak. aku tidak mengerti. Kau perlu mengatakannya Haeee~" Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya. Tentu saja ia mengerti, hanya saja ia ingin mendengar langsung Donghae mengatakannya. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana seorang playboy seperti Donghae dapat tunduk karenanya.

"aish... haruskah..? kau ini iseng sekali hyuk" Donghae terlihat frustasi karena ia sangat memalukan saat ini. Eunhyuk hanya masih terus memandanginya dan menunggu pernyataan Donghae.

"ugh.. uhm.. s-saranghae..." ucap Donghae pelan sekali dengan wajah memerah. Dan sontak Eunhyuk tertawa melihat wajah lucu Donghae saat ini.

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa! Aish..." Donghae meratapi nasipnya. Ia harap Eunhyuk takkan menceritakan bagaimana Donghae tadi.

"kkk~ mian..mian.. hanya saja baru kali ini aku melihatmu begini." Eunhyuk akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum manis kepada namja yang mulai menarik perhatiannya sejak ia muncul lagi.

"uhm.. jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" Donghae dengan berani menanyakannya dengan jantung yang akan siap berhenti jika Eunhyuk menolaknya.

"aku? Aku juga mencintaimu Haeee~" Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh 'kekasih'nya itu.

Donghae yang sempat terbengong langsung memeluk balik erat kekasihnya itu. baru kali ini Donghae seperti ini, merasakan yang namanya benar benar jatuh cinta, bagaimana kasmaran, bagaimana seseorang dapat membuatnya terlihat memalukan dan bagaimana seorang Eunhyuk dapat membuatnya sebahagia ini.

Tibatiba saja Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk di sofa dan menindihnya. Donghae memberika smirknya dan membuatnya semakin tampan saja bagi Eunhyuk.

"H-Hae..?" Eunhyuk dengan susah payah bicara saat Donghae semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

"saatnya menerima hukuman untukmu my naughty anchovy~" Donghae mengecup dan mulai melumat bibir bulat Eunhyuk.

"Hae..mmph..m-mmhh~" Eunhyuk sedikit memberontak. Tidak seperti saat mereka mabuk, saat Eunhyuk sadar tentu saja ia akan memberontak.

"kalau kau berani menceritakan kepada oranglain bagaimana wajahku tadi, maka aku akan menyebarkan di internet bagaimana wajahmu saat mendesahkan namaku hyukkie chagi~" Donghae kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan ciuman panasnya dengan Eunhyuk tersayangnya itu.

"?!"

Malam yang panjang untuk kedua pasang yang baru saja sah itu~

.

.

.

Sungmin mengurung dirinya di apartemennya. Bahan masakan yang ia beli seminggu 4hari yang lalu sudah habis karena memang banyak yang terbuang saat Kyuhyun menolongnya. Kyuhyun? Nama namja itulah yang tengah berputar putar dikepalanya saat ini.

Sungmin berjalan susah payah untuk membawa spreinya ke kamar mandi dan mencucinya. Bokongnya sangat sakit berkat Kyuhyun semalam. Spreinya juga kotor dengan bekas sperma mereka berdua.

Tak terlihat wajah semangat yang biasanya menghiasi wajahnya saat ia sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa menggosok sprei itu dengan pelan dan mengingat kejadian malam itu, ia tersenyum tipis saat menyadari betapa tubuhnya menikmati setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun. Dan beberapa detik kemudian matanya kembali mengalirkan airnya, meluncur begitu saja bahkan tanpa diketahui sang empunya.

Sungmin tak menyadari sama sekali saat ini ia terlihat menyedihkan. Tubuh dan hatinya hanya mampu mengingat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan sprei yang belum selesai ia cuci itu begitu saja dan pergi ke rak kecil dekat jendela apartemennya.

Ia memandangi sepatunya, tak terikat seperti biasa..

Ia tak pernah menyangka, sebuah tali sepatu yang selalu terurai itu berakhir dengan air mata seperti ini. Tali sepatunya terlepas, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang lepas darinya.

"ini semua karenamu sepatu bodoh! Kenapa aku tak juga membuangmu?" Sungmin segera mengambil sepatu itu dan melemparkannya keluar jendela. Ia terperosot dan menutup wajahnya, kembali menangisi Kyuhyun.

'BUGH'

"arrghhhh!"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara itu, sepertinya ia mengenal suara yang akhir akhir ini selalu ada di dekatnya. Segera saja ia kembali berdiri dan melihat ke arah jendela tempat ia membuang sepatu laknatnya itu.

"ugh.. apa ini?" tertampang sesosok namja yang tengah duduk dibangku taman dan membelakangi apartemen Sungmin. Ia mengusap kepalanya setelah mengangkat benda yang baru saja menjitak kepalanya, sepatu Sungmin.

"Huh? Ini..." dengan cepat namja itu berbalik dan mengadah keatas melihat jendela kamar Sungmin yang cukup tinggi itu.

Terlihat Sungmin sedang menutup mulutnya tak percaya dan langsung salah tingkah saat tahu bahwa sepatunya baru saja mengenai Kyuhyun yang dari tadi pagi duduk di bangku taman itu.

"m..minnie?" gumam Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dan ia sendiri bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia yakin bahwa Sungmin sedang tak ingin melihatnya saat ini.

"mi..mian!" seru Sungmin dan segera menutup jendela itu cepat cepat tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun dibawah sana.

"Sepatu itu... sungguh keterlaluan!" Sungmin menjambak rambutnya sendiri kesal. Bagaimana sebuah sepatunya dapat dengan tepat mendarat pada kepala Kyuhyun? Dan kenapa harus Kyuhyun orangnya?

"aku sangat bodoh.. aku ini keras kepala sekali... padahal Heenim-ssi sudah memberitahuku.. tapi aku masih ragu... bagaimana ini..?" Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan memegangi kepalanya yang mulai sakit karena terus memikirkan ini.

.

.

.

"haahh.. seandainya aku boleh sehari tak bekerja. Kenapa harus di tempat yang mengharuskanku untuk menatap wajahnya?" Sungmin bergumam sambil merapikan bajunya. Ia sedang bersiap untuk bekerja.

'Ting Tong'

Terdengar olehnya suara bel dari arah pintunya. Siapa lagi yang datang disaat jamnya untuk berangkat kerja?

"Eunhyukkie? Dan kau..." Sungmin sedikit terkejut melihat sahabatnya bersama dengan Donghae.

"Ming-ah.. aku ingin berangkat bersamamu. Tapi aku tak bisa berjalan sendiri saat ini jadi Hae mengantarku, sekalian saja kau ikut naik mobilnya ya?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berpegangan pada tangan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"mm.. kalian..?" tanya Sungmin ragu ragu sambil memadangi tangan Donghae yang sedang melingkar pada pinggang Eunhyuk itu.

"nee Sungmin-ssi. Hyukkie tak bisa berjalan karena semalam aku memasukinya berkali kali" Eunhyuk langsung menatap Donghae tak percaya. Bisa bisanya ia mengatakan hal itu didepan oranglain terutama sahabatnya.

"A..apa? jadi bahkan sudah sampai kesana? Padahal yang ingin kutanyakan apakah kalian baru saja jadian..." Sungmin malah mendapat informasi yang lebih 'WOW' daripada dugaannya.

"eh? Salah ya? Tapi tak apa lah. Hahaha" Donghae malah tertawa dan Eunhyuk ingin sekali menendangnya, Tapi sayang tubuhnya tak kuasa.

"errr.. seandainya saja tubuhku tak begini Hae.. aish. Sudahlah, ayo ming-ah.. banyak yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu. Ayo" Sungminpun mengikuti langkah mereka berdua sampai pada mobil Donghae. Padahal maksudnya tak ingin ikut dan merepotkan Donghae, tapi karena ia juga penasaran dengan cerita Eunhyuk akhirnya ia ikut juga.

Iapun mengambil sepatu ketsnya yang lain dan segera memakainya, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengikat tali sepatunya dengan kuat walaupun pada akhirnya pasti terlepas juga.

"yah, jadi begitulah.. akhirnya kami seperti ini ming~" Eunhyuk mengakhiri ceritanya dan memandang wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat senang dengan hubungan mereka.

"wah.. chukkae kalian berdua!" Sungmin tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Eunhyuk.

Mereka bertiga sudah mendekati tempat kerja mereka, toko buku Heechul. Donghae mengendarai, sementara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk asyik mengobrol di jok belakang.

"euhm.. Eunhyukkie, aku juga ingin bercerita sedikit.." Sungmin tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"apa itu ming-ah? Soal hubunganmu dengan anak Heenim-ssi?" Eunhyuk memperlihatkan gummy smilenya saat ia lihat Sungmin sedikit menundukan kepalanya tanda bahwa tebakannya tepat.

"euhm.. sebenarnya kami kemarin malam juga..." "Nah, sudah sampai~" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir dekat toko buku Heechul.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk segera turun dari mobil Donghae. Donghaepun masih setia membantu Eunhyuknya berjalan sampai di depan tempat kerjanya, Sungmin hanya dapat terkikik kecil melihat pasangan baru ini.

"selamat bekerja chagi~ telpon aku jika sudah pulang ne" Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas lalu masuk lagi ke mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

'KRINGG'

Mereka memasuki toko buku Heechul tempat mereka bekerja. Terlihat disana Heechul, bos mereka sedang duduk di kursi kasir dan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"em..Heenim-ssi, apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kau terlihat cemas?" Sungmin bertanya dengan hati hati dan membuat Heechul sadar dari pikirannya.

"minnie-ah.. apa kau melihat putraku? Apa kau masih bersamanya sampai tadi pagi? Dia tak juga pulang atau memberiku kabar. Biasanya setelah menginap ia akan pulang dulu baru pergi bekerja." Ucap Heechul sambil memegangi dagunya, pose untuk berpikir.

"eh, tadi pagi dia memang dari apartemenku, lalu sekitar jam 1 aku melihatnya di taman dekat apartemenku. Apa dia belum kembali?" Sungmin menjelaskan dan balik bertanya pada Heechul, muncul wajah kepanikan juga dari Sungmin.

"Bagaimana ini.. minnie-ah, tolonglah aku.. carikan Kyuhyun untukku." Ucap Heechul dengan hampir menangis, ia terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan putranya.

"n..ne Heenim-ssi! Mungkin akulah yang bertanggung jawab disini. Aku pasti akan mencarikan Kyuhyun." Sungmin tentu saja merasa sangat bersalah.

"gomawo minnie-ah.. mungkin kau bisa mencarinya di cafe dekat sini atau game center. Hanya tempat itu yang bisa kupikirkan" ucap Heechul lagi masih dengan nada khawatir.

"ne arraseo Heenim-ssi. Aku permisi. Eunhyukkie, aku pergi dulu ya" Sungmin tak banyak membuang waktu, ia segera kembali pergi untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Ini adalah tanggungjawabnya.

"kkkk~ setelah ini sudah Happy Ending. Yah, padahal masih seru menonton mereka berdua." Tibatiba Heechul menyeringai saat Sungmin sudah pergi dari sana.

"ehh? Heenim-ssi? Apa kau sudah merencanakan ini?" Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri, ternyata barusan Heechul hanya berakting.

"yah eum.. bisa dibilang begitu. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah pulang dan pergi bekerja. Dia bukan orang yang lalai dan mementingkan masalah pribadinya seperti Sungmin. Tapi aku ingin minnie menyadari perasaannya dulu dan tidak perlu meragukan apapun lagi." Heechul kali ini tersenyum, ia ingat pada dirinya sendiri dulu saat Hangeng baru saja menyatakan cintanya.

"aaah~ begitu. Benar benar. Sungmin tak boleh terus keras kepala. Yah, mereka berdua pasti akan segera menyatu juga nanti. Hehehe" ucap Eunhyuk dan Heechul ikut tertawa sebentar.

"ah! Hannie sudah menelpon! Halo Hannie~~ iyaa.. kau harus makan dengan baik ne. Ah tunggu sebentar, nah Eunhyukkie~ tolong bekerja dengan keras hari ini~~" Heechul tersenyum manis setelah menutup Hpnya sebentar dan entah mengapa terlihat mengerikan dari pandangan Eunhyuk, Bosnya memang bukan orang biasa.

.

.

.

-Skip time, 19.04-

'KRINGG'

Kyuhyun memasuki toko buku Heechul yang sekaligus rumahnya itu. dengan wajah muram tentunya, ia tak bisa konsentrasi dengan baik hari ini. Ia terus menerus memikirkan Sungmin juga kata kata yang menyakiti hatinya tadi pagi.

"kyuhyun-ah.. aku baru saja membohongi Sungmin tadi. Aku bilang kau tak juga kembali dan menghilang entah kemana~ dan dia langsung pergi untuk mencarimu, sampai sekarang masih belum pulang dan aku tak menerima kabar apapun. Kalau kau mau carilah dia Kyu~ kau juga tak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada Sungmin bukan?" Heechul langsung datang menghampiri kyuhyun dan mengatakan hal yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjitak ibunya sendiri, sayang saja Heechul sangat galak dan ia masih sayang nyawanya.

Akhirnya tanpa banyak bicara dan tak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar dan mencari Sungmin. Tentu saja sesuai dengan kata Heechul, ia tak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada namja yang benar benar ia cintai itu.

.

.

-22.23-

"huuff.. dingin sekali... aku harus mencari kemana lagi sekarang?" Sungmin mengusap kedua lengannya sendiri, ia hanya mengenakan jaket tipis untuk kota malam Seoul yang sangat dingin. Ia sudah mencari kemanapun tempat yang bisa ia datangi.

Ia sudah kembali ke taman apartemennya, ke cafe dan game center yang Heechul bilang, dan akhirnya sekarang dia tengah berjalan di dekat pusat perbelanjaan tempat biasa ia berbelanja bahan makanan.

'BRUUKK'

"ahhgg..." Sungmin meringis entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ya, tali sepatunya tetap saja tak mau terikat dan selalu membuat pemiliknya hampir gila.

"aish... kenapa harus berdarah juga..." Sungmin memperhatikan luka di lutut kirinya. Ia terduduk di pinggir jalanan dan hanya bisa menatap miris keadaanya saat ini.

"haha.. tempat ini..." Sungmin memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Inilah tempat saat ia jatuh di trotoar itu dan ditolong oleh Kyuhyun.

"ugh... sebenarnya kau dimana pabo... tolong aku lagi.. tolong aku seperti saat itu..." Sungmin memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Ia akhirnya sadar, ia sangat membutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini. Dia ingin ditolong Kyuhyun sekali lagi, dan merasakan kehangatan Kyuhyun yang ia butuhkan sejak ia harus hidup sendiri. Tiba tiba saja ia juga mengingat keluarganya.

'eomma, appa, Sungjin..' batinnya dan mengingat satu persatu orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Kyuhyun...kyunnie..." lirih Sungmin perlahan saat mengingat nama terakhir yang ia ingat sebagai orang yang benar benar berarti untuknya.

"hiks... kumohon kembalilah.. maafkan aku... aku ingin bersamamu Kyu... kyunnie... hiks.." Sungmin semakin terisak dan memeluk lututnya yang juga berdarah semakin kuat.

"aku disini..." tiba tiba saja sebuah tangan kekar merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan menariknya ke dadanya. Sungmin sontak terkejut dan melihat wajah orang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"K..kyuhyunnie?" Sungmin sangat terkejut dan lalu kemudia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"mian...mianhae.. kembalilah kepadaku.. aku sangat mencintaimu Kyu.. jeongmal saranghae Kyunnie..." Sungmin memeluk pinggang kyuhyun dengan erat, ia ingin mengikat Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun terlepas lagi darinya.

"nado saranghae minnie... jeongmal saranghae.." Kyuhyun semakin mendekapnya dan memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Sungmin yang rasanya hampir beku oleh cuaca malam itu.

"Tidak ada sayuran dan buahkah kali ini? Kkkk~" Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana diantara mereka sekaligus ingin menghentikan tangisan Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Ia tentu ingat disinilah ia mulai benar benar mengenal Sungmin setelah selama ini hanya berani memperhatikannya.

Satu satunya orang yang tak memperdulikan kehadirannya, biasanya semua orang segan kepada Kyuhyun dan selalu memberikan senyumannya. Tidak dengan Sungmin yang bahkan tak pernah melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai tertarik dengannya yang terlalu cuek itu sampai akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk menolong Sungmin.

"aish.. kau ini..." Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun sedikit dan akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"ayo pergi dulu, semua orang kembali memandang kita. Dan kau harus membersihkan lukamu." Kyuhyun baru saja hendak menggendong Sungmin untuk membawanya pergi tapi setelah melihat tali sepatu Sungmin yang terlepas, ia kembali mendudukan Sungmin lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada sepatu itu.

"Sepatumu yang ini terlalu besar. makanya kau terjatuh." Ia segera membuka sepatu itu dan langsung mengeluarkan sepatu Sungmin yang tadi ia pungut dari dalam tasnya.

Kyuhyun segera memasangkan sepatu itu dan mengikatkannya dengan kuat. Lalu ia menyimpan sepatu Sungmin yang kebesaran itu didalam tasnya dan kembali menggendong Sungmin.

"Kyunnie.."

"hmm?"

"kau tau?"

"hmm?"

"Kau mengikat tali sepatuku.. dan kau juga telah mengikat hatiku..." Sungmin terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengatakan itu.

"kekeke~ terimakasih untuk tali sepatumu" Kyuhyun membalikan wajahnya lalu mendorong wajah Sungmin dengan keningnya agar terangkat, lalu ia mengecup bibir plum itu perlahan.

_'manis'_ itulah batin mereka berdua.

.

.

.

-epilog-

-HanChul-

"Chullie~ apa yang sedang kau cari?" Hangeng memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang, berusaha mengambil kembali perhatian Heechul yang sepertinya sedang sibuk hingga dirinya diabaikan daritadi.

"sebentar Hannie. Aku sedang mencari nomor telpon dokter yang waktu itu menangani kehamilanku." Jawab Heechul masih sibuk mencari kartu nama dokter itu

"hmm? Kau ingin punya anak lagi? ayo kita buat sekarang~" Hangeng mengecup leher Heechul dengan lembut.

"Hanniee... jangan menggodaku dulu. Ini untuk menantu kita nanti, Kyuhyun akan segera menghamilinya~" Heechul akhirnya berbalik dan mengusap pipi suaminya.

"eh? Apakah Lee Sungmin yang kau ceritakan itu?" Hangeng bertanya lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Heechul dengan semangat.

"sepertinya ia anak yang baik. Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkannya. Hahaha" Hangeng tertawa sedikit dan Heechul hanya menyeringai.

"Kau juga beruntung bukan bisa mendapatkanku? Kkkke~" Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya dan Hangeng hanya dapat tersenyum menahan malunya.

.

.

.

"nah, lukamu sudah beres. Sekarang aku akan membereskan tubuhmu minnie~" segera saja Kyuhyun menindih dan akan menyantap makan malamnya saat ini.

"k..kyunnieee~" Sungmin terkejut dan sedikit merengek memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Bokongnya masih sedikit perih.

Segera saja Kyuhyun melumat habis bibir yang selalu menggodannya itu.

"Minnie~ kau sangat menggemaskan~"

"Kyunnie sudahlah.. jangan cium aku terus"

"andwae.. aku akan terus mengecupmu sampai kau berteriak karena kehilangan nafasmu"

"kyunn..-mmhh! Kyu..-mmhh.. ngghh~"

'mimpi itu benar benar terjadi!' batin Sungmin dan akhirnya membalas kisseu manis dan panas dari Kyuhyun.

Sepatu Sungminlah yang menjadi saksi malam 'panas' itu.

...

**THE END**

* * *

Yap~ akhirnya FF pertama setelah mendarat di Ffnet ini telah selesai~

Bagaimana? Apakah ceritanya memuaskan?

Hahaha, sedikit kecewa ya gak ada NCnya?

Yah, mian ya chapter ini lama sekali updatenya karena author memang ada sedikit masalah.

Tapi FF ini harus tuntas jadi author segera selesaikan dengan semaksimal mungkin.

Semoga kalian semua menikmati FF ini dan menyukainya.

Jeongmal gomawoyo buat yang udah setia ngikutin FF ini dari awal *Bow*

YOO! Bales Review dulu! :D

**Princess Kyumin : **benarkah? author kira ini NC gagal. kkk~ iya, soalnya dia juga pernah ngerasain jadi ngerti perasaan minnie~ YUP! ahh iya.. mian ya.. author bakal berusaha jangan sampai typo lagi.. ah memalukannn. yup! tentu bagian HaeHyuknya ada :3

**HeeYeon : **Yup! anda benaaarr :D bahahaha, jangan baca pagi pagi dongg.. kkk~ a(KYU) juga dong Xp ada tapi gak ditampilkan maap yaa.. *ikut kibar bendera JOYers*

**AIDASUNGJIN : **wah syukurlah. semoga yang ini udah termaksud panjang *bertapa* kkkk~ maklumi yaa :D

**cottoncandyme : **iyaap! kayak eommanya yaa :3 hahaha iya tuh terlalu panik dia mungkin~ udah dong~ berkat hyuk, hae udah gak playboy lagi :3

**hibiki kurenai : **soft ya? begini.. author baru pertama bikin adegan NC terus juga ini kan yg pertama jadi kasian ming kalau mainnya kasar ._.

**MinnieGalz : **dia cuma masih ragu aja sama Kyuhyun. makanya harus ada waktu buat berpikir dulu~~

**loveiskyu : **iyaaa waww! :b

**blackwave : **sadar kok~ ming juga inget pas paginya~ cuma dia kemaren terlalu terlena, hari ini baru Kyuhyun diabisin sama dia. kkk~

**risasparkyumin : **biar kusu *sujud lagi* kkkk~ wah terimakasihhh ~ yeaap.. :3

**ayachi casey : **weleeh x_x ini berkat banyak baca ff NC Kyumin juga. buahahahah XD iya iya! yeap! malah KyuMin sama HaeHyuk malam pertama barengan. bahahah XD

**kyumin4ever : **memang hamil, tapi gak author lanjutin sampe situ.. mian ya ._.

**Cho Kyu Chely : **dia masih raguuu~ yup! fighting~

**ernacassieopeia : **ahahahah maap ya kalo masih abal ._. iya tuh iyaaa ming masih labile~ kkk. yeap~ Heechul bakal terus setia bantu mereka :3

**Sunghyunnie : **Bahahah! tos sama sama suka NC XD dia terlalu shock dan perasaannya campur aduk makanya begituu~ yah ada tapi gak author muat. mian ya ._.

**indahpus96 : **kenalin juga author baru disini :D wah benarkah? terimakasih banyaaakkk

**is0live89 : **Yup ! kkke~ mana tahan Kyu sama badan semoknya ming~ bahahah iya niihh harusnya jujur yaaa. yepp!

**sparkyumin13 : **yeap! iyah? waaduuh *lap keringet* iyaaa dia masih ragu ditambah malu juga itu tuuhh.. yeap pasti! author juga gak suka konflik yang berat :3

**CharolineELF : **iyaaa~~ iya nih ming masih ragu sama perasaanya sihh~

**Kanaya : **Mpreg tapi gak auhtor muat ._. naahh! anda benar sekali.. memang setelah author baca aduuh ini tibatiba bangeett.. makasih banyak yah udah ngingetin juga. lain kali pasti author hati hati.

**Rosa Damascena : **iya nih ming masih ragu sih~~ iya doongg tentu saja B)

**Minimi : **wah makasih yaaa :D kkk.. entahlah itu sepatu apa maksudnya XD yeaapp~ sama sama untung ujungnya :b bahhahaha iya diusir XD

**vitaminnielf : **iyaaap :3 ehh beneraann author masih polos polosnya nih~ :3 iyaaa dia masih ragu, padahal udah diingetin Heechul yah. iya udah end.. ketemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya ya :'3

**Jirania : **karena biar ada konfilknya :3 waahh akhirnya masuk juga.. terimakasih yaaa :D

**desi2121 : **dia masih ragu sama perasaanya sih.. jadi langsung blak blak an aja ._. jaddiii dooongg :3

**S'read'r : **kkkk~ sarapannya enak kan :9 iyaa dia masih ragu sih makanya begituu.. tentu sajaaa :3 iyaapp~ HaeHyuk jadian duluan malah. kkk :3

**Liaa : **iyaap terimakasih yaaa :D ada tapi gak author muat. mian ne ._.

**JaeRyeoCloudnia : **gak doongg.. author juga gak suka ending menggantung soalnya. kkk~ gomawo juga udah baca yaaa

**ArenaKyuminElf : **kkk~ tos dong sama XD mian nee cuma awalnya ajaa.. :b

**Andhisa Joyers : **iya nihh cepet cepet dia langsung sadar sama perasaannya~ kkk iyaaaa tentu sajaa KyuMin selalu saling memiliki :3

**suciaticitrau : **bisa doong.. diyadongiii~ buahahaha XD nyohhaa galau berat dia XD kkk~ hatihati yaa sparkyu berkeliaran lhoo XD

**JOYcouple : **ini diiaa :3 mian ya lamaa... semoga memuaskan :b

dan BIG THANKS too for..

**desroschan, kim nana, Rio, Chikyumin, MyPumpkinsLABU**

end here.. jeongmal gomawoyo semuaaa.. sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya ! ~ *wink ;D


End file.
